On est chauds a Lestallum
by Himawari Kunogi
Summary: [!FICTION FINI ET CORRIGÉ!]"Si le ciel noir de la nuit est roi, la lune son amante venue l'éclairer de sa douce présence consolatrice est très certainement son espoir. Et son ami le soleil, celui qui veille sur ses jours en chassant la moindre obscurité de sa personne. Le transformant en un ciel clair et pur, parfaitement lisible. " !FESTIVAL DES ASSASSINS BORDEL! *ahem* pardon :3
1. Chapitre 1 : Le prince grognon

**Bonjour :D  
je suis relativement nouvelle sur ce fandom car je n'ai joué à FFXV que depuis Août.  
Mais malgré ça, mon adoration pour cet univers fantastique est juste incalculable :3 j'en suis tombé en amour profond 3  
Quand est arrivé le Festival des assassins... je n'y ai vu qu'un énorme fan-service xDDD du coup je l'ai sur-adoré et j'ai décidé d'en faire une courte fiction sur le thème "On est chauds à Lestallum". Bien que je ne sache pas encore à quoi va aboutir cette fiction, elle me tient assez a cœur pour que je la poste... Il va de soi,en toute humilité puisque je n'écris pas très bien ^^  
Je préviens d'ors et déjà qu'elle seras très courte :) 8 chapitre (huit jours de festival) avec quelques changements d'ambiance condensés, que j'espère avoir retranscrites comme je les aient ressentit lors du jeu :x et qu'elle portera sur ******le thème du "rêve" ou plutôt une réadaptation du mythe de Somnus/Hypnos.  
Ayez cela en tête a la lecture ;)**  
Car derrière ce qui peux s'apparenter a une romance bon enfant, ce cache parfois quelque chose de moins joyeux.  
Potentiel risque de spoilers (mieux vaut être au chap 8) et Promptis appuyé, n'incluant pas de "lemon". Ce texte est parfaitement convenable a tout âge ;)  
Les critiques constructives (ou pas d'ailleurs) Sont les bienvenus ;)**

 **"Si le ciel noir de la nuit est roi, la lune son amante venue l'éclairer de sa douce présence consolatrice est très certainement son espoir, et son ami le soleil, celui qui veille sur ses jours en chassant la moindre obscurité de sa personne, le transformant en un ciel clair et pur, parfaitement lisible.** **"**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1: Le prince grognon**

Le Festival des Assassins venait à peine de commencer qu'ils avaient déjà dû se taper Loqi et ses soldats impériaux.  
Quoique, du point de vu de Noct, ce fut absolument jouissif. Entre le saut de la foi du haut de la tour, et les "assassinats " qu'il avait commis avec une parfaites discrétion ,le tout dans un cosplay plus que fidèle a l'original.  
Aussi le fait d'avoir aidé Holly et sauvé la ville...Mais beaucoup moins, soyons honnête...  
Ça avait été beaucoup trop amusant.  
Cependant... maintenant libre de tout tracas quant a la sécurité des civiles et pouvant profité pleinement du festival ...  
Noctis se retrouvait à se questionner et remettre en doute la confiance que lui avait accordé son défunt père.  
Pourquoi penser a ça maintenant ?

En réalité les deux journées qu'il venait de passer sans aucun pouvoir, dans la peau d'un véritable assassin et sans même avoir le temps de penser a lui-même et son foutu destin. L'avait conforté dans l'idée que toutes ces quêtes et détours n'était rien de plus qu'une façon pour lui de fuir son devoir et se créer une liberté improvisée, que ses amis, il le savait, commençaient à soupçonner. Et maintenant que la ville était calme, ses maux de tête revenaient, accompagnés de sauts d'humeur et de crises existentielles.  
De plus, depuis sa rencontre avec le chancelier de Nifleheim qui l'avait mené au puissant Golem, sa personnalité avait été altérée et son comportement été devenu insupportable.  
Enfin... Plus que d'habitude.  
Il ne savait pourquoi, mais sa seule envie a cet instant précis, été de retourner aider le plus de gens possible et de s'éreinter à courir de droite à gauche jusqu'à en oublier son propre nom.  
Il voulait partir, mais bien entendu, n'osait pas interdire ce moment de repos a ses camarades qui avaient l'air de s'en réjouirent comme jamais.  
Prompto était aux anges maintenant que le danger était passé et qu' il avait pût montrer sa valeur à Cindy... Qui quant a elle, s'en fichait pas mal.  
Ignis profitait des différents stands de nourriture pour trouver de nouvelles idées de recettes et semblait savourer la sécurité que Lestallum leurs inspiraient.  
Gladio quant a lui, s'amusait à charmer les jeunes filles de Lestallum, ainsi que Cindy. Ce qui avait le don d'énerver le petit blond, bien trop timide pour ne serait-ce qu'adresser la parole a la jolie blonde, sans commencer a bégayer comme un parfait idiot  
Cela avait d'ailleurs le don d'exaspérer Noctis. Qu'attendait donc le photographe, si la mécanicienne lui plaisait tant!?  
La légèreté de ses tracas lui paraissait juste exaspérante. Voir même assez énervant.  
Ça, et ses remarques désobligeantes tout au long de la journée, le fatiguait. Comme à peu près tout ces derniers temps.  
Mais bon, on ne change pas un prince grognon sous l'emprise de forces divine qui le surpasse, en un simple claquement de doigts...

Le soir venu, le prince fortement ennuyé, profita d'un moment où personne ne le surveiller pour s'éclipser en haut des bâtiments et admirer les éclairages de la ville au calme.  
Alors qu'il s'était installé et se disait qu'il aurait du prendre son appareil à Promto pour immortaliser cette nuit "lumineuse". Un bruit métallique résonna derrière lui et par réflexe, il s'engouffra dans une poubelle. (oui , il y avait des poubelles sur les toits pour faciliter le gameplay, toi-même tu sais) Un rire cristallin, caractéristique d'un certain blond qui commençait à lui taper sur le système, retentit et il décida de bouder dans sa poubelle un peu plus longtemps.

\- **_Ahahah! J'en peux plus, j'ai mal aux cotes...On est vraiment tous tendus, mais alors toi !_** Entendit-il. **... Noct ? ...Aller fait pas ton prince des poubelles. Sort de là... La lumière est parfaite et le décor sublime. Puis... Même si tu pues, t'es toujours photogénique.**

Noctis gronda que NON ! Il ne sentait pas mauvais, mais fini par sortir puisque finalement l'odeur l'incommodait tout autant qu'a son ami.  
Celui-ci se décala d'un bond et l'humeur du prince empira d'avantage... **  
**

 **-QUOI?!  
**

 **-J'ai rien dit... Mais écarte toi un peu, tu veux.  
**

S'en était trop ! Ce blond degingandé, méritait amplement de recevoir une correction ... Le prince le prit alors par le coude et tenta de l'amener vers la poubelle pour l'y plonger. Mais Prompto, ayant sentit le coup venir, s'arrangea malgré sa faible corpulence ,pour lui compliquer la tache.  
Enfin, en gros il se tient à une rambarde pas loin... **  
**

 **\- Hey ! Mais qu'est-ce-qui te prends !? Ça va pas la tête ?!** S'exclama le photographe, totalement paniquer a l'idée de finir en détritus. **  
**

 **-J'sais pas. Une envie peut-être...** Répondit Noctis, retrouvant son rictus habituel des grands moments de joie, car il sentit monter l'adrénaline a l'idée de balancer son meilleur ami dans une benne a ordure.

Chose assez surprenante quand on passe son temps a affronter de redoutables ennemies. **  
**Mais, mettons ça sur le compte d'un sadisme naissant...

 **-T'es sérieux ?! T'as pas quelque chose de plus amusant a faire que me maltraiter ?!** Se plaint Prompto en s'agrippant plus fermement à la rambarde. **  
**

 **-Ouais... sauf que c'est pas AUSSI amusant.  
**

Il offrit un de ses rictus parfaitement moqueur en le relâchant, le temps de réfléchir a un moyen pour lui faire lâcher prise. Mais Prompto profita du moment pour sauter par-dessus la rambarde dans l'espoir de lui échapper.  
Malheureusement pour lui, Noctis étant plus rapide, profita qu'il soit retourné pour l'attraper par le cou (En essayant de pas le blesser. Le sadisme a ses limites) et le ramener contre lui pour qu'il ne puisse pas se défendre. **  
**

 **-Noctis ! Arrête, tu me fais mal... Je... Pardon...** Mais le brun ne le lâcha pas pour autant. **  
**

 **-Pardon pour quoi ?  
**

 **-Pardon ... De ... D'avoir dit...  
**

Le futur roi desserra un peu sa prise, déjà moindre et l'autre voulut de nouveau s'enfuir. Comble de la malchance, un noyau magiteck brisé lui fit perdre l'équilibre et tomber tête la première en emportant le prince avec lui. **  
**

 **-Aaaaargh, Noct vire de là ! Aie aie aie... Mon pauvre dos !** Chouina la victime, qui venait de se rétamer en beauté et de recevoir son tortionnaire sur le dos. **  
**

 **-Quoi ? Je suis trop lourd en plus de sentir mauvais?!**

 **-Éhéh. C'est pas moi qui l'ai dit.** Trouva encore la force de se moquer le chocobo.

 **-Toi tu veux rester à terre. Je me trompe ?** Le prince colérique, sur le point de se relever, étala de nouveau tout son poids sur la proie de sa mauvaise humeur. **  
**

 **-MAIIIEUH ! Où est maman Ignis quand on a besoin de lui ?!** Geint Prompto de plus belle, tandis que son ami éclatait de rire dans son dos

 **-Maman? ...AHAHAHAHAHAAAAHHAHAH !**

 **-Quoi ? Me dit que t'y avais jamais penser. Je te croirais pas.**

 **-Ahahahah !...Du coup, Gladio c'est papa ? Ahahahahah !**  
Prompto entendait le brun s'étouffer littéralement de rire, essayant d'atténuer le son en avalant son poing.

Les sauts d'humeur du prince n'avaient de cesse de le surprendre.  
D'ailleurs, il pleurait maintenant?  
Le peu de tissu de son cosplay ne put empêcher les larmes de l'héritier de glisser sur sa peau diaphane. Et ce n'est qu'en les sentent que le tireur eut très envie de se retourner pour pouvoir voir la tête que faisait Noctis.  
...Et même en prendre quelques photos. Après tout, ce n'est pas tout les jour que le prince se tapait un vrai fou rire.  
De ce fait, il profita de son hilarité pour le faire basculer et se retourna en sortant son précieux appareil-photo.  
...Puis resta là.  
En totale admiration, a contempler le visage du prince, totalement a découvert maintenant que la capuche d'assassin était tombée et laissait sa face s'éclairer par les quelques lumières suspendu, mais bien plus par son immense sourire.  
Il en vint a se demander à quel point les dieux l'avaient aimé pour lui avoir ainsi façonné un faciès à la beauté comparable a celle des astres au dessus de leurs têtes.  
Ou même de ce ciel nocturne, profond et infini, dans lequel ces mêmes étoiles n'étaient que de vulgaires scintillements ...  
Des sillons humides parcouraient sa peau d'albâtre, et il trouva cela merveilleux pour lui-même ne sais quelle raison.  
Il n'arriva pas à en décrocher son regard, même quand les yeux contraires s'ouvrirent sur des iris bleu nuit brillantes de larmes de joie.

 **-Prompto... ?** Le blond se ressaisit et afficha son plus grand et beau sourire.

 **-Rien. Ahahah... C'est juste que c'est la première fois depuis longtemps que je te vois rire comme ça.**

 **-Ah. C'est possible...** Prompto le regarda un instant,se tâtant voir si l'autre avait l'air de vouloir enfin se confier.

 **-... Tu veux en parler ?** Tenta-t-il.

 **-Je sais pas...Ça fait longtemps que je m'étais pas sentit aussi léger. J'avais l'impression...** Noctis laissa sa phrase en suspends. Le connaissant, il en avait déjà trop dit.

Prompto souffla alors ce qu'ils pensaient tous depuis un bout de temps.

 **-Qu'on ne rirait plus jamais comme avant...**

 **-Ouais.**

 **-Merci.** Noctis regarda Prompto sans comprendre et l'autre lui répondit avec un grand sourire. **Tu peux pas savoir a quel point ça fait du bien de te voir rire.**

Il y eu un silence, Noctis détourna son regard en grognant un " **Arrête!** " et plaça son avant-bras sur son visage comme pour cacher son expression. L'autre ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire.

\- **Tu nous caches quoi là ?** Le blond profita de la lumière, qui valorisait ce visage que le prince ne pouvait pas entièrement occulter, pour lui prendre une photo.

Au premier clic, un grognement.  
Le brun enleva son bras pour attraper l'appareil et laissa donc son visage légèrement coloré (ou bien étais-ce simplement dus aux lumières?) a la vue de l'autre, qui subjugué, se laissa prendre l'objet des mains.

- **C'est moi qui devrais te dire merci !** Prompto écarquilla les yeux, ne comprenant pas trop de quoi il parlait. **Même avec tout ce qu'il nous arrive, tu restes toujours aussi idiot.**

Et ce fut au tour du blond de rougir en commençant a bégayer, sachant pertinemment que malgré le ton moqueur, c'était un compliment. Puis il se lança dans un long monologue sur le devoir sacré qui semblait lui avoir été confié par le cristal lui-même, que d'apporter la bonne humeur a son prince sur toute sa route, jusqu'au bout du monde et jusqu'à la mort s'il le fallait. Occasion de prendre une photo du photographe que Noct , un sourire narquois sur sa face, ne rata pas

 **-Heeey ! C'est moi qui prends les photos ici !**

 **-Je suis ton prince et je réquisitionne cet appareil !**

 **-ngeu ngeu ngeu je suis un prince. Tout m'appartient... Prince des poubelles, oui !**

 **-Enfoiré !**

S'en suivie une dispute amical qui se clos sur des rires, et ils finirent par rester assis cote à cote en haut du bâtiment a se foutre de la gueule de leurs ainés en scred jusqu'à très tard dans la nuit.

Quand ils rentrèrent finalement à l'hôtel (et après une bonne douche pour notre Noctis puant) ils s'affalèrent dans leur lit,totalement épuisés et s'endormirent avec un sourire béa sur leurs visages juvéniles.

Pour une fois, aucun cauchemar ne vint perturber les rêves du futur roi.


	2. Chaptire 2 : Le prince en peine

_[ SayNevermore merci pour ta review ]_

 **Chapitre 2:**  
 **Le prince en peine**

C'était maintenant leurs quatrièmes jours de festival et Gladiolus avait décrété que leur petite session de relaxation s'éternisait beaucoup trop et qu'ils devraient maintenant reprendre la route.

Cependant, Ignis ne voulut pas se ranger de son coté et préféra soutenir "les jeunes" qui avaient depuis hier soir une mine réjouie et peinaient a cacher leurs joie d'être enfin tranquille.

 ** _-Laisse-les profiter tant qu'ils sont en vie. Nous somment en sécurité ici._** Dit Ignis de sa voix calme et d'un ton monotone.

 _ **-Sérieusement ? Qu'est-ce-qu'il t'arrive, on dirais que t'as plus conscience du poids qui pèse sur nous. Nifleheim peut se re pointer a n'importe quel moment !**_

Répliqua Gladio en frappant du poing sur la table du restaurant où ils s'étaient tous les deux installés, comme pour appuyer l'imminence de son propos.

 _ **-Et toi, tu n'as pas conscience que ce poids est beaucoup plus lourds sur les épaules de Noct. Je pense qu'après tant d'épreuves, il a le droit de souffler un peu.**_

 ** _-Moi, je pense que tu le maternes beaucoup trop. Les épreuves font les grands hommes... Et pour l'instant, il n'en a rien, de grand. À part son nom._**

 ** _-Il a surtout beaucoup de regrets, de tristesse et d'incertitude. Cela m'étonnerais qu'il arrive à reprendre son trône dans cet état d'esprit._**

 ** _-S'il faut attendre que Mr Son Altesse Royale se décide a laisser ses états d'âme de coté pour reprendre Insomnia. On est pas sortie de l'auberge aux chocobos!_**

Il se leva et partit, surement conscient qu'Ignis avait raison, mais trop remonté contre le prince pour l'admettre.  
Le chambellan le regarda partir, tout aussi conscient qu'il avait gagné quelques jours de répit.

* * *

Plus loin, a l'hôtel. Prompto était encore dans la douche a finir de fixer sa coiffure avec du gel extra fort qui tenait, parait-il, même la pluie.

Il était déjà 9h, mais il n'avait pas eu le cœur de réveiller Noctis qui semblait dormir comme un bienheureux .  
Cependant, il était vraiment trop impatient de retourner profiter du festival et n'avait pas vraiment envie de l'attendre plus longtemps en bas. Il sortit alors de la salle d'eau et s'approcha du prince endormi sur le flanc, en l'appelant.  
Celui-ci grogna dans son sommeil et se replia sur lui-même.

 _ **-Noct. Aller, il est tard...**_

 _ **-mmmmmh...**_

Prompto rit un peu et décida d'utiliser la méthode Gladiolus.  
En clair, lui ébouriffer les cheveux histoire de le déranger assez pour qu'il se réveille.

Mais au lieu de se fâcher et de le repousser violemment comme il avait l'habitude de le faire avec son bouclier attitré, le prince tendit la tête tel un félin, les yeux toujours clos, comme tentant de se frotter à sa main.

Bien entendu face à cette réaction, les frictions devinrent des caresses vu que le blond était de nouveau totalement absorbé dans la contemplation de son futur roi endormis, et il ne sût même pas combien de temps, il était resté a regarder son visage détendu et à se laisser bercer par sa respiration calme et reposante.  
Finalement, il braqua son appareil d'une seule main, sur le paresseux. Car il avait peur d'enlever l'autre des épis brun et désordonnée du jeune homme et qu'il se réveille, lui ôtant ainsi le loisir de photographier ce moment.  
Mais en arrêtant de le papouiller ,Noctis avait de nouveau grogné et levé sa tête, faisant glisser la main de Prompto entre sa joue et l'oreiller.  
Le photographe, rougissant devant tant de cuteness, choisi ce moment pour prendre sa photo...

Non.

En réalité il en prit BEAUCOUP.  
Au point de réveiller le dormeur.

 _ **-Prom... Pas le matin putain !**_

Dit le prince d'une voix rauque en enfonçant le visage dans son oreiller qui sentait fortement le gel. Néanmoins, il se rendit compte après avoir frotté son nez dessus, que ce n'était pas du tissus et se décala de suite en vociférant.

 ** _-MAIS QU'EST QUE TU FOUS ?!_**

Le blond éclata de rire en retirant sa main, les joues toujours rosies.

 ** _-Olah. m'accuse pas . J'ai voulu te lever façon Gladio, mais tu t'es couché sur ma papatte. T'étais trop mignon :3_** Dit il avec un sourire moqueur.

 ** _-Je suis magnifique. Pas mignon._** Répliqua le brun en grognant de plus belle.

 ** _-Ahahahah aller t'en fait pas. Tu devais sûrement rêver de dame Lunafreya, c'est compréhensible..._**

 ** _-Comment ça "compréhensible"?! Arrête tout de suite ! Et d'ailleurs, efface ces photos !_**

 ** _-Tu veux rire ? Éhéh...Je les donnerais à Gentiana quand on la reverra._**

Il faillit s'étouffer de rire devant la mine outragé et paniqué du prince.

 ** _-Tu n'oserais pas..._**

 ** _-On parie ?_**

 ** _-..._** ** _PROMTO, DONNE-MOI CE FOUTU APPAREIL !_**

Noctis allait se jeter sur son ami quand celui-ci s'écarta et sauta du balcon en hurlant ,poursuivis par un prince mal réveillé et en colère.

 _ **-AAAAAAAH JE RIGOLE ! PERSONNE NE LES VERRA JAMAIS !**_

 _ **-AH OUAIS ?! ET QU'EST-CE QUE TU COMPTE EN FAIRE EXACTEMENT, ALORS ?!**_

Ils atterrirent tous les deux devant la fontaine et repartirent de suite toujours courant et hurlant, le tout devant un Gladiolus qui revenait du restaurant et resta quelque peu interloqué face a la scène.

 ** _-Ignis, tu oses encore me dire qu'ils sont tristes et je t'assomme..._**

Dit il en replongeant dans son livre "Shinshiki no Chimoku" avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Finalement,dans son empressement, Prompto tourna vers la rue du marché où il savait pourtant très bien qu'il n'avait plus aucune chance de fuir.

Noctis lui, grimpa sur les toiles tendues au dessus des stand pour ne pas perdre l'autre de vue et fini par le voir arriver a l'étroite ruelle ascendante qui menait a la centrale.

Il bondit le plus rapidement possible dans un " ** _HEY, BLONDINET !_** " et arriva à le rattraper par un un pan du cosplay.

 ** _-Hein ? Quoi...c'est moi que t'appelles comme ça?..._**

 ** _-Qui d'autre ?..._**

" ** _-Eh, petit chasseur, n'abîme pas les costumes !_** "

Entendirent ils.

Ils regardèrent tout deux vers le haut de la ruelle et virent Cindy et Holy qui descendaient vers eux. Le blond émit un petit cri en voyant sa Cindy et Noctis s'en sentit de suite énervé.

Il savait bien que c'était parce que Prompto avait eu le malheur de l'appeler "ma princesse" et qu'il n'aimait clairement pas entendre cette appellation sur une autre personne que **SA** personne.

... Il n'avait néanmoins rien contre la sympathique mécanicienne et son amie, mais sur le coup n'avait non plus vraiment l'envie de discuter avec elles,

et se contentât d'attraper Prompto par la peau de cou et partir en lançant un " _ **J** **e vais essayer !**_ "

Le blond tenta un appel a l'aide silencieux en tendant une main vers les deux femmes, mais l'autre l'emporta et s'éclipsa dés qu'ils furent hors de leurs champs de vision, pour finir sur les toits.

Ils entendirent en bas la jolie blonde se pâmé sur la vélocité du "beau petit prince", tout de suite plussoyé par Holy.

 _ **-Eh ! Et moi alors ? C'est pas juuuuuste!**_

 _ **-T'es lent et laid faut croire.**_

 _ **-QUOI?!**_

Noctis le regarda avec son fameux demi-sourire.

 _ **-Je plaisante... T'es juste invisible.**_

Prompto passa d'un regard pleins d'espoir a une moue boudeuse absolument adorable, en quelques secondes.

 _ **-J'ai faim !**_

Dit le brun en passant devant le blond dépité pour se rendre vers un bâtiment plus près du restaurant.

 ** _\- hummm... Moi, j'ai soif._**

Et le tireur le suivit en évitant de parler de trop.

Il semblait que Noctis eût complètement oublié sa colère. Et que lui, allait pouvoir garder ses précieux souvenirs photographiques.

Son cœur avait gonflé dans sa poitrine rien qu'en y songeant.

* * *

Arrivés au restaurant ,ils virent Ignis assit a une table, sirotant un Ebony et notant quelque chose dans son petit carnet a recettes...

A croire qu'il ne notait pas que ça, vu la fréquence a laquelle l'on pouvais le voir griffonner sur ces pages.

 _ **-Bonjour !**_ Dirent en cœur les nouveaux arrivants.

 _ **-oh... C'est vrai. Tu t'es encore levé trop tard, Noct.**_ Leur répondit, en guise de salut, le cuisinier en les voyant.

 _ **-Et qui te dit que c'est pas Prompto qui s'est levé tard?**_ Rétorqua le brun, agacé.

 _ **-Il est coiffé et sent l'eau de Cologne d'ici. Toi non.**_

Le blond étouffa un gloussement.

 _ **-Je le serais aussi si on ne m'avait pas réveillé en trombe !**_

 _ **-J'ai pourtant été très délicat ...**_ Ajouta encore Prompto, en souriant de toutes ces dents.

 _ **-Tu paies rien pour attendre.**_

Ils ne reparlèrent pas de cette matinée fort gênante, ni des photos, de la journée. Mais préférèrent s'amuser en tentant de gagner le plus de médailles possibles.

Le soir venu, ils étaient particulièrement excités par l'ambiance de fête qui animait la ville et avaient commencé une chasse au trésor pour en profiter au mieux.

Le but étant de retrouver les drapeaux a l'emblème des assassins qui avaient était disséminés dans toute la ville.

Mais après leurs troisièmes bannière, ils commencèrent à fatiguer d'avoir a tourner dans des rues où de jeune couples se bécotaient allègrement.

 _ **-Sérieux...Ils peuvent pas aller faire ça ailleurs?**_ Se plaint Prompto en affichant une mine dégoûté.

 _ **-Ouais. Ils sont vraiment chauds à Lestallum, ça c'est clair...**_ Acquiesça Noctis, qui en réalité s'en fichait pas mal.

L'autre souffla du nez, agacé et tapota l'épaule de son ami pour appeler son attention.

 _ **-Tu veux pas qu'on arrête pour aujourd'hui?**_

 _ **-ah ? ...Ouais, pourquoi pas. On n'y voit pas grand chose en plus... Tu veux déjà rentrer dormir ?**_

 _ **-euh... Non, je pensé plutôt à prendre un repas qu'on puise emporter sur le toit. Juste histoire d'être bien placé pour le feu d'artifice ce soir... T'en dit quoi ?**_

 _ **-Cool...C'est pas une mauvaise idée, pour une fois.**_

 _ **\- tssss... Tu veux que j'aille dire à Gladio et Ignis de nous rejoindre pendant que tu vas chercher la bouffe ? Ou l'inverse ?**_

Noctis stoppa net et sembla réfléchir.

 _ **-Noct ? ...**_

 _ **-Je préférerais juste être seul aujourd'hui.**_

 _ **-De toute façon, tu seras pas seul si je suis là?**_

Demanda Prompto légèrement gêné par l'idée de se faire lui aussi éjecter .

 _ **-** **Toi c'est pas pareille... On y va !**_ Dit il avec juste assez de hargne dans la voix pour que l'autre arrête de parler et qu'ils reprennent la route.

Ils finirent donc par aller chercher de quoi se sustenter et montèrent trouver un coin où ils auraient une bonne vu du spectacle ,le tout dans un silence tendu que Prompto ne semblait ,pour une fois ,pas prêt a briser.

 _ **-ffff un problème ?**_

Demanda Noct après un moment passé dans une ambiance pesante,malgré la bonne humeur des passants en contrebas.

 _ **-Absolument pas ! Ahahah...**_

Prompto détourna son regard du brun qu'il n'avait pas arrêté de scruter anxieusement.

 _ **-ouais...Écoute ,c'est juste que j'en ai un peu marre de supporter les commentaires désagréables de "papa-maman". J'ai croisé trois fois Gladio aujourd'hui...**_

 _ **-Et les trois fois, il t'a reproché d'avoir l'air trop distrait. Je sais bien...** _Noct répondit par un " _ **mmhf**_ " affirmatif en mordant dans une brochette. _**Ça m'as fait de la peine a moi aussi, hein. Mais ...je pense pas qu'il te le reproche. Je pense qu'il a juste peur que tu t'y habitues.**_

 _ **-C'EST JUSTEMENT "ÇA" QUI M'ÉNERVE !**_

Mais quel caractère...

- _ **Je... Je sais bien. Mais tu peux pas l'empêcher d'agir comme ça. J'pense qu'il doute déjà de sa propre volonté. Alors lui en veux pas trop s'il remet en question ta condition...**_

 _ **-Glad, douter ? Laisse moi rire ! Il as juste pris l'habitude de me traiter comme à l'armée...Et puis de quelle foutue condition tu parles?!**_

 _ **-aaah... Que veux-tu, c'est son travail à la base.**_ Se moqua légèrement Prompto en esquivant la question de Noctis.

 _ **-Ouais. Si tu veux mon avis, il le prend trop à cœur.**_ Ronchonna le brun en mastiquant.

La conversation s'arrêta là bien que le blond se sentie beaucoup mieux en regardant le profile renfrogné du prince ,qui lui-même regardait l'imposante silhouette de son mentor, entamer une discussion avec Holy sur la place principal de la ville.

Au moins, la colère était moins présente sur ses traits délicats.

Prompto commença alors à manger avec entrain presque en chantonnant.

Noctis eût un léger rire et le regarda du coin de l'œil. Un fin sourire se dessinant sur son profile.

 _ **-Merci. Encore...**_

 _ **-À votre service votre Altesse !**_

Lui répondit-il avec entrain.

Alors qu'ils échangeaient un sourire et un regard complice, peut être un peu trop long pour la bienséance, le feu d'artifice éclata au-dessus de leurs têtes les faisant sursauter.

-Putain de...

Commença Noct pendant que son ami se moquait joyeusement de sa réaction, oubliant la sienne délibérément et recevant un coup de coude en punition.

Prompto se plaint un peu pour la forme et leva la tête, admirant avec intérêts les explosions de couleurs qui venaient éclairer le ciel étoilé.

Noctis lui, se surprit à apprécier d'avantage le fait de voir les couleurs se refléter sur la peau pale et les yeux clairs du blond.

Lui donnant l'air de scintiller de mille couleurs.

Quand ce dernier se rendit compte qu'il était observé, il se tourna vers le brun qui ne le lâcha pas des yeux pour autant. Une certaine mélancolie ou tristesse dans le regard.

 _ **-Noct ?...**_

Il parla très bas, victime de là de tension qui vint lui nouer l'estomac a cause d'il-ne-sait quel sentiment, dont les yeux du prince semblaient habités. Et Noctis passa un bras sur ses épaules, sans rien dire, posant sa tête contre la sienne dans une accolade amical, qu'ils avaient certes l'habitude de partager, mais qui cette fois, lui sembla infiniment plus triste.

Comme si c'était la dernière.

Prompto eut envie de lui demander ce qu'il lui arrivait, mais redoutait tellement la réponse qu'il n'osât pas. Pourtant cela sautait aux yeux, bien qu'il ne voulait pas y penser.

Il faisait tout pour que Noctis ne lui dise pas ce qu'il semblait voir depuis le début de leur périple et il était conscient de ne pas être le seul à l'avoir remarqué.

Il se tut encore. Se disant que si l'autre voulait en parler, il l'aurait déjà fait.  
Mais ses pensés n'arrivèrent pas a ce défaire de l'impression, a laquelle il finit par trouver le nom de vide et d'abandon.

Ils rentrèrent en silence une fois le spectacle fini et allèrent directement se coucher.  
L'ambiance n'était clairement pas la même que la veille et Prompto ne réussit pas à s'endormir malgré la fatigue, se retournant bon nombre de fois en se rapprochant sans le vouloir du sujet de son insomnie.

Ce fut en essayant de se dégager du fin draps qui s'était enroulé autour de sa jambe ,qu' il effleura la main de Noctis et eu un moment d'hésitation avant de la serrer doucement.  
Elle était froide et il ne sut pas trop pourquoi, cela l'attrista d'avantage.

Laissant les larmes couler sur ses joues, cachées par la pénombre de la pièce. Il finit par s'endormir en sentant l'autre serrer sa main en retour


	3. Chapitre 3 : Le prince se confie

**Désolé pour l'attente :'( j'ai eu de grave problèmes de santé qui m'ont forcé a retarder la sortit de ce chapitre. (et a bloquer sur la correction du premier de Luna's Travel**

 **Dans cette partie ,ce ne và être que du blabla...peut-être inintéressant d'un point de vu de lecteur ,mais j'estime qu'une introspection de Noctis est nécessaire a mettre en place une romance plus réel :3 Pour ce qui est de Prompto...je l'ai totalement bâclé dans ce chapitre (pardon petit chocobo) et je dois absolument trouver une façon de le rendre moins stoïque...**

 **Sur ce, enjoy :D**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 3:**  
 **Le prince se confie**_

Noctis ouvrit les yeux vers quatre heures du matin, s'extirpant enfin d'un rêve au départ angoissant, où il se voyait enfant, seul et entouré de ténèbres. Un rêve récurant, certes. Mais où cette fois-ci, quelqu'un vint le prendre par la main pour l'emporter dans un endroit frais et ensoleillé.  
Le bord de mer peut-être... Était-ce la baie de Galdina?

Il ne se souvenait pas tellement du paysage ,plutôt des émotions qui l'assaillaient avec force ,lui donnant une impression de réalisme tel, qu'il eut envie de rester près de cet être onirique lui inspirant une sorte d'ange au vu de l'intense lumière qui se déversait de sa personne.

L'être sans visage lui avait alors dit qu'il n'était que fantaisie, mais même ainsi, il n'eut jamais ressentit un tel sentiment de sécurité. Ni même jamais été aussi heureux et détaché de ses obligations...

À son réveil, il avait encore cette agréable sensation de plénitude malgré la pénombre ambiante qui lui rappela que la réalité le rattraperait dans quelques heures et tourna la tête vers ses amis pour se donner du courage.

La première chose qu'il vit fut le visage de Prompto qui dormait a ses côtés. Ses yeux clos étaient gonflés et des larmes brillantes étaient visibles sur ses joues pâles et constellées de taches de rousseur.

Cette vision opprima sa poitrine et la première réaction qu'il eut, avait été de tendre une mains vers lui pour... Il ne sait trop bien. Peut-être tenter d'effacer les sillons de larmes. Ou bien dérider la peau entre ses yeux. Mais en essayant de bouger, il se rendit compte que l'autre l'avait agrippé et regarda leurs mains, comprenant que c'était le blond qui l'avait tiré de son mauvais rêve et que a en croire sa tête, il avait parfaitement compris l'état du prince pendant leur pique-nique en hauteur.

Une colère sourde monta en lui à cause de la bêtise dont il avait fait preuve. Et il eut envie d'hurler sa haine. Celle-là même qui devenait tous les jours plus grande. Beaucoup trop pour tenir dans son corps sans finir par le faire exploser ...

Encore une fois, sa carapace s'était brisée et il avait laissé ses sentiments à nu. Chose dont il n'avait pas le droit, encore moins au vu de l'état actuel des choses...

Il se devait d'être fort, mais un tumulte de sentiments contradictoires recommençaient a résonner dans son esprit embrumé par le sommeil et sur le coup, il ne put s'empêcher de tirer abruptement l'autre vers lui pour le rapprocher. Enterrant au passage son visage dans les cheveux blonds décoiffés.

 **\- Excusez-moi...** Souffla-t-il a son oreille, encore en proie à cette colère grandissante qui le dévorait de l'intérieur.

Le tireur frissonna dans son sommeil et agrippa le t-shirt du brun en laissant échapper quelques mots du milieu de ses rêves.

 **-Noct... Non...** Ou plus précisément cauchemars ?

 **-Prompto, debout. Réveille-toi, aller...** Chuchota le brun, commençant a secouer légèrement les épaules de l'endormi.

Il sentit des larmes couler sur son épaule et perdit peu à peu la notion du respectable, l'impulsivité du moment prenant place au profit de ce qu'il avait envie de faire. Le consoler immédiatement.

Il le serra alors dans ses bras en lui murmurant que tout aller bien, qu'il était là et que rien ne leur arriveraient. Absolument rien.

* * *

Après un certain temps, le blond se calma et sa respiration se stabilisa, puis il le sentit bouger, d'abord se blottir contre lui, puis se tendre comme un arc. Comprenant finalement la situation.

Le photographe venait de se réveiller dans les bras de quelqu'un, et même s'il ne voyait pas la personne, il connaissait assez bien le parfum a la fois raffinée et masculin de cette peau, qu'il inspira en remerciant le ciel pour ce doux réveille. Sa position était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus rassurant après le cauchemar qu'il venait de faire et il ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. Puisque vu son immobilité, Noct dormait, et il valait mieux pour lui ne pas le tirer de suite de son sommeil... Fort chaleureux, semblait-il. Cependant, un murmure vient se perdre dans sa tignasse et lui faire réaliser a quel point ils étaient tout les deux éveillés.

 **-Ça va aller ?** Il se tendit en décollant lentement son visage du cou de l'autre. Et essaya tant bien que mal de lui répondre.

 **-... Euuuh...**

 **-Je sais que c'est ma faute.**

Il fallut un instant de réflexion au blond pour comprendre de quoi il parlait, avant de réaliser que ses joues étaient trempées.

Il avait pleuré ?

 **-Ah ! N-no ! Je crois que j'ai fait une allergie a...**

 _ **-Ben voyons... Tu pleurniches en disant mon nom juste comme ça ?**_

 _ **-euh je.. QUOI?!**_

 _ **-Du calme, tu vas finir par réveiller tout le monde!... Alors, tu me racontes ?**_

Prompto se sentit un peu mal à l'aise de l' intérêt soudain que le prince portait à sa personne, bien qu'il pensait sincèrement que le fait d'y être lié influencait Noctis a vouloir en savoir plus.

Cependant, le plus urgent était encore le fait qu'il soit toujours dans les bras de ce dernier et que (au cas où vous ne suivriez pas) cela ne le laissait pas indifférent.

Ou pour être plus précis. Le rendait absolument fébrile.

 _ **\- ben ok... Mais wow...** _Balbutia-t- il. _**Fait pas un peu chaud quand même?...**_ Il émit un rire aerien, même si l'on pouvait clairement y percevoir un certain malaise.

Noctis eût un moment de flottement avant de tilter qu'il enlaçait le blond depuis déjà un certain temps.  
Il se mit alors des baffes mental titanesque pour reprendre consistance et sortir une explication plausible, maudissant cette habitude à se laisser emporté par la colère, jusqu'à la tristesse... Et finir par faire ce qui lui passait par la tête.

 _ **-j'suis désolé.**_ Bafouilla-t-il en relâchant l'autre.

 _ **-Pas grave... Mais ce s'ras raconté et déformé !**_ Plaisanta le blond, joueur.

 _ **-Quoi ? ... Arrête, tu pleurais comme un gamin.**_

 _ **-J'arrête quoi ? T'es bizarre, vraiment.**_

 _ **-Moi?! Ben voyons!. .. C'est toi qui dis avoir chaud, crétin.**_

 **-Dixit le mec qui enlace les pauvres gens endormis... Et puis on est à Lestallum, mon gars. Je sais pas si t'as remarqué, mais y dois faire dans les 200°.** Répliqua Prompto en virant rouge écrevisse.

 _ **-T'as pas l'impression d'exagérer un peu, là ?**_

Il y eu un grognement rauque digne d'un Phalaris qui les fit taire instantanément.

 _ **-Si vous la fermez pas ,c'est moi qui vais venir vous serrez dans mes bras!**_

Ils se regardèrent, mort de honte ,avant que Prompto ne commence a rire en mode silencieux.

 _ **-J't'avouerais que je préfère toi a Gladio tout de même...J'ai pas tellement envie de mourir de cette façon.**_

 _ **-Même la fillette te prend pour un minus, Prince charmant ...**_ Se moqua Gladio

 _ **-Hey j'te ferais dire que j'ai des muscles mon pote. Même si on les voit pas...**_

 _ **-attends, fillette ? Maiiis ...Vous êtes pas cool les gars.**_ Geint le tireur qui n'avait toujours pas digéré le "blondinet" du matin précédent.

 _ **-Pourrions nous nous reposer. Je vous en serais reconnaissant.**_ Intervint Ignis en s'arrangeant pour que cette proposition sonne comme un ordre aux oreilles des trois autres.

 _ **-... Oui maman.**_ Chuchota Prompto dans le silence qui c'était installé.

L'on entendit quelques bruits de nez indistinct avant que Noctis et Gladiolus n'éclate littéralement de rire.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard Noct se réveilla alors que Gladio et Ignis, beaucoup trop matinaux, avait déjà quittés les lieux.

Prompto était toujours endormis, un air aussi piteux qu'il y a quelques heures. Il décida donc de le laisser se reposer le temps de sa toilette. Non sans le regarder d'un air coupable avant ça.

Après une douche froide, car bien qu'il déteste ça, la chaleur ambiante ne laissait pas d'autre option. Il passa un long moment à se coiffer et se parfumer. Puisque oui, le commentaire d'Ignis sur son aspect du jour précédent, l'avait tout de même blessé.

Son bouclier et lui-même ne portant pas d'eau de Cologne, il ne savait pas trop si emprunter celle de Prompto qui mêlait les fleurs de Sylle, a la rose noir, le lys et l'orchidée. Le tout sur un fond qui lui rappela ...Les légumes Gyshal?  
Ou celle d'Ignis, qui tout comme son porteur était simple, net et efficace ; du thé vert et un peu de poivre de Leide sur un fond de Labdanum.

Au final, aucune des deux ne trouvait grâce à son nez royal, l'une trop féminine et quelque peu... Audacieuse, l'autre bien trop insipide. Mais, les ayant mises toutes deux sur le même bras, il se rendit compte qu'ainsi c'était parfait.  
Les notes ensembles avaient une odeur qui lui provoquait une sorte de bien-être assez familier. Un parfum de chez soi si l'on puis dire.

Ainsi apprêté, il sortit de la salle de bain et vis directement le blond qui ne dormait plus, allongé sur le dos a contempler le plafond, pensif.

 _ **-Hey. Ça va pas fort toi.**_ Constata-t-il

 _ **-Mmmmh... J'suis trop fatigué.**_

 _ **-Tu veux rester ici ? ...J't'apporterais un truc a bouffer plus tard, si tu veux. Et on pourrais jouer à King's Knight.** _L'autre ris faiblement _**...Prompto,j'te jure. Ça n'arriveras plus**_.

Le blond se redressa sur ses avants-bras pour lui faire face en le défiant du regard. Quelque chose semblait l'avoir mis en colère.

 _ **-T'es vraiment crétin ou tu le fais exprès?! Tu t'es jamais dit que si tu partageais un peu tes soucis avec nous au lieu de faire ton martyre, tout irait mieux pour toi... Et donc pour nous.**_

Il y eu encore un silence pesant, où après un long moment a se défier du regard, Noct fini par souffler et se laisser tomber a coté de lui.

 _ **-C'est d'accord. Par contre, tu me dis ce que c'était que ce cauchemar, hier.**_

Promto le regarda, ces traits se durcissant en un battement de cils, lui disant en silence qu'il ne voulait pas en parler. Mais devant cette réaction, Noctis le poussa d'avantage.

 _ **-Tu sais, ça me dérange pas de rester là toute la journée à attendre que tu te décides.**_

 _ **-aaaaaaaarrrrrh ! C'est bon ça va. J'ai compris...**_ Le brun eut tout de même la décence d'attendre qu'il se lance de lui-même. _**Je... J'ai d'abord rêvé que t'étais genre très très en colère contre moi. Tu me poursuivais pour me tuer. C'était genre, assez angoissant...**_

 _ **-Hein ? Pourquoi je ferais ça?!**_

 _ **-Ahaha...Euh, Je-j'en sait rien moi ! ...Mais bon, dans la suite du rêve, j'arrivais à être prés de toi sans que t'essaies de me découper en rondelles. C'est plutôt positif...**_

 _ **-Remarque, peut être qu'on avait besoin de toi pour une recette...**_

 _ **-Éh ! T'es pas drôle!**_

 _ **-Ça va , je plaisante. Continue.**_

 _ **-mmmpfh... Comme je disais, j'arrivais à rester avec toi. Mais c'est comme si j'étais pas vraiment "physiquement" au même endroit...**_ Prompto respira un bon coup, et Noctis compris que la suite allait être difficile a raconter pour lui.

 _ **-Tu veux dire, comme un esprit ?**_

 _ **-Un peu...**_

 _ **-Et donc ? Accouche !**_

 _ **-Et bien... En fait, je t'ai vu récupérer chacune des armes fantôme et obtenir l'aide des six...**_ Le blond se tendit en serrant les poings. _**À chaque fois ... Tes cheveux devenaient plus blancs, tes yeux plus rose, ta peau plus pale... À tel point que tu ressemblais même plus a un humain.**_ Il reprit une pause et sembla ne pas vouloir continuer. Enfin, c'était sans compter sur le brun qui le regardait fixement. Lui sommant de terminer. _**Puis... Tu t'es retourné, alors que t'avais pas fait attention à moi jusque-là... Tu m'as juste dit adieu... Et tu t'es excusé...**_ Sans pouvoir l'en empêcher, sa voix s'étrangla et des larmes remplirent ses yeux déjà bien rougis.

 _ **-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Chiale pas... T'as vraiment peur de moi ? J'te ferais jamais de mal, tu le sais ?**_

Se sentant un peu impotent face à ses larmes ,le brun ne savait plus très bien où regarder pour trouver une quelconque idée susceptible de l'aider a calmer son ami.

 _ **-Si seulement...**_

 _ **-Hein ?**_

 _ **-Je sais que tu me f'rais jamais de mal, Noct...Mais t'as pas saisis.**_  
 _ **Il faisait tellement noir quand tu m'as dit ça... Et puis t'es juste tombé devant moi ! J'ai même pas pu te rattraper! J'avais beau t'appeler, tu ne réagissais pas...Tu ne respirais plus et-et tu as commencé a disparaître en te changeant en lumières... Toutes ces foutues lumières, c'était toi ! Elles se sont assemblées dans le ciel comme pour former un nouveau soleil... Mais toi...**_

 _ **-Ça va, j'ai compris! Calme toi un peu. J'ai pas prévu de devenir un soleil, promis.**_ Il tapota maladroitement l'épaule tremblante du blond en espérant le faire sourire.

 _ **-Le stresse, m'en veux pas. C'est mon devoir de te garder en vie... et j'sers pas à grand chose de c'coté là**_. Dit-il avec un sourire tout aussi tremblant.

 _ **-...J'trouve que tu t'en sors plutôt bien pour l'instant. Là preuve, je suis là.**_ Lui répondit un Noct souriant franchement cette fois çi, effaçant du bouts des doigts une larme qui venait de glisser sur la joue de l'autre.

Il se rendit cependant compte de la tendresse de son geste quand Prompto le regarda, légèrement troublé.

 _ **-Je...**_

Il s'écarta brusquement de nouveau et le blond ne put s'empêcher de rire pour cacher sa gêne.

 _-uhuhu... Merci mon prince charmant !_

 _-La ferme !_ Répliqua le brun, piqué au vif.

L'autre ne se reteint pas de rire tout en cherchant quelque chose à dire pour dévier de sujet.

 _ **-Aller, maintenant, c'est ton tour ! T'as pas le droit de te défiler, je te préviens...**_

 _ **-Ça va ,je sais! Lâche moi la grappe un peu... On ressemble à des fillettes qui se racontent leurs problèmes. Putain...**_

 _ **-C'est pas faux...Éhéhéh**_

Promto croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, ne pouvant pas cacher son sourire moqueur.

 _ **-Tssss...Je sais pas quoi te dire.**_

 _ **-Essaye déjà de m'expliquer c'qui te pèse...**_

 _ **-Ce qui me pèse ? T'es sérieux où juste stupide ?**_

 _ **-Noct arrête... Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. Tu gardes trop de choses pour toi. On est tous là au cas où tu l'aurais oublié !**_

 _"Tous là..."_

Sur le coup Noctis pensa à un milliard de choses qu'il aurait voulut lui dire. À la journée où ils avaient quitté Insomnia, peinés de partir seuls, mais le cœur épris de liberté.  
Au moment où ils avaient compris que le traité de paix n'avait était qu'un leurre de Nifleheim pour assiéger Insomnia.

Puis quand il apprit la mort de son père, et celles supposées de Luna et lui-même.

Luna et cette espèce de force qui les empêchaient de se retrouver, ainsi que ce fichu mariage qui n'aura finalement pas lieu.

Cette histoire d'élu a laquelle il ne comprenait encore rien.

Ces citoyens qui avaient toujours besoin de son aide.

Cette aide qu'il apportait avec plaisir sans même essayer de dissimuler le fait qu'il s'en servait comme d'un moyen pour gagner du temps de façon "charitable".

Ou encore, ces divinités qui le rendaient à moitié fou avant de bien vouloir lui accorder leurs faveurs.

Cette confiance aveugle que ses proches lui accordaient et qui l'obligeait à agir avec nonchalance, au détriment de ses propres envies...

Luna et sa foi en un monde meilleur...

Luna sous la garde de la dirigeante d'Altissia...

Son devoir. Son destin.

Sa vie... Lui appartenait-elle ? Lui avait-elle un jour appartenu ?

Il se sentait juste misérable et égoïste, à cause de cette envie.  
Ce doux rêve qu'il avait de tout fuir et de renoncer à ce trône qu'il ne méritait même pas.  
Et comme de raison, tout ceci franchis ses lèvres avec la véhémence nécessaire a exprimer sa haine et son profond désarroi face a son impotence et sa faiblesse.

Face a la nonchalance dont il devait faire preuve pour avancer sans faillir.

 _ **-Tous non. Jared est mort. Des citoyens de MON royaume ont péri ! Mon propre père m'a menti...Je- je l'ai laissé seul ,Prompto!**_

 _ **-Noct...**_

 _ **-Ces putain d'Astraux me filent des migraines atroce qui me rendent totalement fou. En plus, j'ai maintenant la foutue impression qu'ils prennent mon contrôle. Je sens que leurs rages prends le dessus a chaque instant...**_

 _ **-Noct...**_

 _ **-Et plus que tout... Toute l'aide que j'apporte aux gens n'est qu'un prétexte pour ne pas aller a Altissia !**_

 _ **-Noctis!**_

 _ **-J'mérite pas d'être roi , j'en ai pas les épaules , j'en ai pas le courage ni la conviction! Gladius a totalement raison à mon sujet, et c'est pour ça qu'il m'énerve autant !...**_

 _ **-NOCT ! Tes yeux !**_

Le prince se tourna vers Prompto avec un air renfrogné. Celui-ci lui sembla paniqué.

 _ **-Quoi mes yeux ?!**_

 _ **-Ils sont tous roses et tous brillants. Ça t'donne un air bizarre quand même...**_ Plaisanta-t-il, le visage marqué d'un air inquiet.  
 _ **-Pardon ?**_ Noctis regarda ses mains qui émettaient de petits éclairs de lumière ,faisant fumer le tissu de son pantalon là où elles étaient posées.

 _ **\- j'pense que t'as raison mon vieux ... Les divinités ont légèrement ...Modifiés ta pondérance émotionnelle. Mais l'fait que des dieux aient reconnu ta valeur, ça t'suffi pas ? En plus de ça, le roi Régis t'as protégé, c'était son choix et t'en ai pas responsable. Le grand-père de Talcoltt est mort pour les Lucis.. Mais tu ne diriges pas encore le royaume. Tu aides les gens parce que tu sais juste pas dire non quand quelqu'un a besoin d'aide. Ça t'aide peut être à te sentir plus loin d'ton future. Mais même sans ça, tu le ferais. J'me trompe ? Et Gladio a peur que tu doutes de toi, pas que tu ne sois pas a la hauteur. Et ouais, pour le coup il a raison...**_ Enchaina le blond sans lui laisser le temps de parler.

Mais de toute façon le prince ne trouvait rien a ajouter. Prompto avait évidemment raison.  
Il n'était plus rien pour l'instant et avait pourtant l'appuie de beaucoup de monde.

S'en plaindre lui parut soudain beaucoup plus égoïste que tout ce qu'il avait put penser jusque-là.

 _ **-Je... Suis désolé... Pour tout.**_ S'excusa-t-il dune voix grave, en détournant le regard de son ami.

 _ **-T'as pas à t'excuser, Noct. C'est le cristal qui l'devrait**_ _ **...Et nous tous**_


	4. Chapitre 4 : Le prince mendiant

**Le nouveau chapitre est enfin là ! Il est plus court que les autres, mais vu que le dernier était plus long, ça compense :p (d'ailleurs, il va vraiment falloir que je le réécrive) j'ai décidé d'y mettre les dialogues en gras, voir comment ça rends**  
 **Préparez-vous a des nounours guimauve couverts de chocolat, sur de la crème glacé aux baies d'Ulwaat et a des malentendus xD**  
 **[! Attention, risque de diabète de type 3 !]**

* * *

 **Chap 4 : Le prince mendiant**

Noctis , même si honteux de s'être emporté et d'en avoir trop dit a son ami pendant la mâtinée, se sentait infiniment plus léger et passa une journée, sommes toutes, calme et ponctué de rires enjoués.  
Les quelques commentaires de Gladiolus et les remontrances d'Ignis ne l'atteignaient pas, et même son misérable midgardsormr aux épices lui parut délicieux.  
Il voulut se convaincre que c'était grâce a l'ambiance festive communicative dont la ville était investie, alors qu'il savait pertinemment que les grands sourires et les regards complices qu'ils partageaient avec Prompto, en étaient la cause.

Au soir, tous se réunir de nouveau sur la place de la ville. Ne sachant trop bien que faire de leur soirée.

 **-Je suis crevé...** Expira longuement le prince.  
- **Ne t'endors pas sans avoir mangé quelque chose.** Lui conseilla son chambellan en posant sa main sur son épaule.  
 **-Et moi, prince charmant. Tu crois que je suis pas fatigué ?**  
 **-Eh là, calme-toi. Je t'ais riens fais, que je sache.**  
 **-Oulah, papa est fâché...**  
Bien malgré lui, Ignis sembla approuver la blague en souriant.  
 **-Tu sais ce qui est moins drôle ? Mon poing sur ta tronche, blondinet.**  
 **-Laisse les demoiselles en dehors de ça.** Répondit Noctis, d'un ton ennuyé.  
 **-C'est pas juste ! Pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui prend les insultes sur le physique ?**  
 **-Peut-être, parce que tu a passé la moitié de la nuit a chouiner comme une donzelle.** Railla Gladio en croisant les bras sur sa large poitrine.  
 **-Il serait peut-être bon de refaire le plein d'énergie. Que diriez-vous d'aller au restaurant ?**

Malgré l'effort du stratège pour calmer le jeu, les piques continuèrent a fuser tout le long du repas, sans pour autant être assez vicieuses pour plomber le moral bien remonté du prince.

Plus tard, quand la nuit commença a s'installer.  
Les deux plus jeunes s'éclipsèrent sur les toits et s'assirent cote à cote pour observer cette vie grouillante du haut de leur QG improvisé, comme si cela était devenu inéluctable.  
Sans même se parler puisque l'ambiance était cristalline, comme si leurs émotions a fleurs de peau s'étaient mêlés a l'oxygène qu'ils respiraient.  
L'air doux et chaud les enveloppaient et les mots n'avaient pas besoin de franchir leurs lèvres que leur compréhension mutuelles se chargeait de les leur traduire.

Après quelques instants d'un silence agréable, le prince poussa de nouveau un long soupir qui exprimait a lui seul toute la nostalgie qui l'assiégeait a chaque fois qu' il vivait des moments trop confortable.

Prompto le regarda alors en esquissant un sourire compréhensif.

 **-Tu sais...J'trouve que t'avais l'air vachement plus heureux en assassin. Si ça peux t'aider a déstresser t'as qu'a continuer a te prendre pour quelqu'un d'autre.**  
 **-Tu veux pas qu'on boive des bières comme les gens en bas plutôt? Je suis sûr que Gladius le prendrait moins mal.**  
 **-Wou hou hou...Bah écoute ,ça s'rais un bon moyen d'enterrer ta vie de jeune garçon. Promis, j'emporterais le secret dans ma tombe! Ignis n'en saura jamais rien.**  
 **-T'emballes pas, je plaisantais ... Mais bon, enterrer ? Je suis pas encore mort mon gars. Et puis, le traité a été rompu...**  
 **-humm... Pense au bon coté des choses. T'as encore un peu de liberté.**  
 **-J'aurais préféré me marier crois moi.**  
Prompto prit soudain conscience de ses paroles et commença a bégayer, ne sachant comment se rattraper.  
 **-Euh non mais...aaaaah c'est pas ce que je voulais dire! Je...c'est que...**

 **-Ça va, j'ai compris. T'inquiètes pas.** Noctis lui offrit un semblant de sourire et son ami le remercia de ne pas l'avoir pris pour un mal. Se hâtant de continuer d'exposer son idée telle qu'il l'avait pensé.  
 **-Je t'assure, ça te ferais du bien de laisser l'imaginaire prendre le dessus pendant le festival.**

 **-L'imaginaire, hein?...**  
 **-Ouais mec ! Juste ,laisse le prince Noctis Lucis Caelum, futur roi du Lucis de coter et soit juste...Je sais pas moi. "Noct l'assassin ,futur troubadour de Lestallum"**  
 **-Troubadour ? T'as vraiment aucun respect pour moi ... Et puis c'est plus un truc pour toi. Mr fleur bleue.**  
 **-Du calme. J'ai juste dit ça comme ça... J'en sais rien. Imagine c'que tu veux !**

Noctis s'attarda alors un instant à penser a ce qu'aurait put être sa vie sans cette lourde tache qui lui incombait, qu'était celle de protéger son royaume. Ou plus précisément, sans être destiné a suivre le destin imposé par le cristal.

Il se revit plus jeune, faisant ses études et s'amusant au Game Center avec Prompto, s'entraînant avec Gladiolus, goûtant les plats d'Ignis et s'enfuyant parfois avec Iris hors des murs du palais.

Il entendit la berceuse que lui chantait sa mère, se souvint de son père qui le serrait dans ses bras en revenant d'une quelconque affaire de dirigeants.  
Et revis sa rencontre avec Luna...

Tous ces précieux souvenirs étaient irremplaçables... La seule fantaisie dont il avait envie, était de tous les retrouver, comme avant. Pas de les effacer de son histoire.

Le blond remarqua le voile de tristesse qui obscurci le regard du prince et le força a se tourner vers lui.

 **-Stop ... S'il te plait.** L'implora-t-il

 **-Donnes-moi quelque chose a imaginer, tu veux.** Soupira le brun.  
 **-Ah?...Éh bien... Hmmmm, Imagine le soleil. Une vaste plaine, où même cette ville. Imagine la mer et la liberté. Imagine nous, immortels et pour toujours vagabonds. Dans un monde sans deamons...** Lista Prompto, avec de grands airs, comme s'il racontait une fabuleuse aventure.

Noctis eut un rire étrange et détaché puis resta quelques instant a contempler le ciel de la nuit et ses myriades d'étoiles, avant de se retourner, posant un regard bienveillant sur son ami.

 **-On dirait que tu parles de notre vie... Tu veux que ça continu ?** Prompto le regarda, prenant soudain conscience que c'était déplacé et peut être indélicat d'avoir dit ça.

 **-...**

 **-Moi aussi...** Le tireur, surprit, se mit a fixer l'autre. Des larmes commençant a s'accumuler dans ses yeux clairs. **J'perds toute envie d'en finir quand on est ensemble a rire. Comme si rien ne c'était passé.**

 **-On sera toujours ensemble ! Compte sur moi pour être a tes côtés quoi qu'il arrive, Noct...** Finit par dire le blond en baissant les yeux, son visage rougis par l'effort qu'il faisait pour ne pas pleurer devant son altesse, une deuxième fois dans la même journée.

Mais malgré toute sa bonne volonté, les larmes affluèrent quand le prince le regarda tendrement, l'air peut être aussi misérable que lui-même, et qu'il attrapa son visage entre ses mains, effaçant les larmes a l'aide de ses pouces d'une façon si naturel que Prompto resta sans souffle a l'observer, comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois.

 **-Alors laisse moi être "Juste, Noct" avec toi...**

Noctis savait bien que c'était une erreur, que c'était son meilleur ami.  
Qu'il avait une fiancé et un royaume a gouverner a ses côtés. Hélas, une fois de plus, ses sentiments furent dévastateurs. Et son besoin de réconfort, plus fort que sa volonté.

Ses lèvres se posèrent sur celles de l'autre garçon, en un baiser doux et pur.  
Porteur de la promesse d'un amour infini. Mais si fragile, qu'un simple regard aurait pu le briser.

 **-Eeeh attend. Je comprends pas bien..**. Dit le blond dans un souffle en se reculant, l'air hébété et le cœur figé dans sa poitrine.

 **-Peu importe.** Se résigna Noctis, prenant peu a peu conscience de ce qu'il venait de faire  
Il attendit encore un moment dans un silence tendu, avant de se lever et de partir.

Prompto resta dans un état second a regarder le vide en espérant trouver une réponse aux questions qui commençaient à tourmenter son esprit.

Comme si son cœur ne soufrait pas déjà assez de l'aimer...

Il se releva, serrant les poings. Prenant d'abord une décision de façon subite, dans un état émotionnellement instable, puis le firmament comme témoin de cet espoir nouveau et quelque peu chancelant, puis fini par suivre son roi. Prêt a tout lui confier... Qu'importe comment il réagirait.

* * *

Noctis rentra directement a l'hôtel et s'assit sur le lit en prenant sa tête entre ses mains.

 **-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais...** Des sanglots étouffés se firent entendre. **Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ?!**

Il frappa rageusement sur l'oreiller avant de se lever et de commencer a faire des ronds dans la chambre, en quête de pardon alors qu'il ne se sentait pas le cœur a la repentance.

Il avait un fardeau énorme sur ses épaules,et un besoin imminent d'un minimum de soutien.

Une flagrante nécessité de tendresse et d'un appui de confiance...

Après quelques minutes, il réussi a se calmer, mais entendit quelqu'un monter a l'étage et décida de se rasseoir, d'enlever ses bottes et de faire le mort sur son lit, s'attendant a ce que l'intrus se retire finalement.

Mais celui-ci se prit les pieds dans le tapis du couloir et Noctis n'eu plus aucun doute sur son identité.

* * *

Son estomac se nouant d'appréhension, Prompto prit un moment pour réfléchir a la façon dont il voulait lui dire... ou plutôt a la façon dont il voulait le voir réagir.

Il avait tenté plusieurs fois de lui avouer, mais ne s'en était jamais sentit capable.

Ce disant que le prince allait le rejeter, lui en vouloir, le détester ... Et bien d'autres sombres idées.  
Il avait essayé de faire comme si de rien n'était, mais après les confidences de Noct... après ce baisé fragile, à cœur ouvert. Comment pourrait-il continuer a cacher cela a son prince ?  
C'était impensable...  
Il devait lui révéler qui il était, qui il est et qui il sera toujours malgré tout l'amour et son entiére loyauté envers son futur roi.

Il ouvrit la porte et trébucha a l'embrasure mais ne s'en soucia pas le moins du monde, continuant a avancer vers Noctis qui ne se retourna même pas.

 **-Noct... Faut que je te dise quelque chose.** Arriva-t-il a annoncer de façon ferme. Mais le prince resta obstinément couché, dos a lui. **Noct, s'il te plait. Écoute au moins... Ça fait longtemps que je voulais te le dire, mais j'ai jamais vraiment eu le courage...Tu sais, t'es mon meilleur ami, mais t'es aussi mon prince et je sais que j'aurais pas du te cacher ça...**  
 **-T'as rien caché du tout, Prompto. Ce que tu as fait pour être là est assez parlant...** Le coupa Noctis  
 **-Pardon ?** Le blond regarda la silhouette du prince, conscient qu'il avait mal interprété ce qu'il s'apprêtait a lui avouer  
 **-Moi aussi...** Chuchota le prince.  
 **-...Je... Non...** Le photographe ne savait plus où se mettre et sentait son pouls s'emballer. Il ne savait définitivement plus quoi faire  
 **-Arrêtes de faire l'idiot ! A moins que tu préfères oublier. Ça me va aussi.** Le ton froid et énervé du brun, mit encore plus mal a l'aise le tireur. Il ne savait pas s'il devait se taire ou parler ou encore mourir là tout de suite d'une crise cardiaque. **Laisse-moi... Je suis crevé.**  
 **-Noct...**  
Cette simple phrase eue le mérite de décider le blond a s'approcher, tout tremblant qu'il était, et se laisser tomber sur le prince en le serrant dans ses bras.

Il n'aurait pu jamais imaginer cette faille dans son armure de désintérêt. Chez ce gars qui semblait froid et détaché de tout...  
Il n'avait jamais su que le brun était conscient des sentiments qu'il créait en lui, et ne croirait surement jamais qu'ils soient réciproques. Cependant son ami lui demandait clairement de le laisser voir ce qu'il avait a lui offrir et il se voyait mal le lui refuser, quand lui même n'avait d'autre raison d'exister que de le suivre dans chaque aventure.

Aussi foireuse soit-elle.


	5. Chapitre 5 : Le prince charmant

**Bonjour, bonsoir :)**

 **Après quelques discussions avec des amies et lectrices qui suivent cette fiction, il m'est apparu que personne, je dis bien "PERSONNE" n'avait compris la véritable trame de l'histoire.**

 **Je me sens d'autant plus déçu de mon écriture :/ Et c'est avec regrets (Parce que, oui. j'aimais réellement écrire entre les lignes) que je vais abandonner toutes subtilités pour y aller bourrin sur les indices. Donc il est fort possible que l'avis que vous avez sur cette fic change radicalement avec ce chapitre.**

 **En tout cas, je l'espère très très fort puisque l'idée générale, n'a jamais été "Romance" mais bel est bien Tragedy/Drame.**

 **Nous voici donc au cinquième chapitre et je ne sais pas encore comment je vais la faire se finir, puisque je modifie maintenant le tout pour la rendre plus compréhensible.**

 **Et j'ai l'impression qu'elle débute à peine... Ça va être chaud de caser tout ce que j'ai a en dire en 4 chaps supplémentaire xD Pour tout dire, ceux qui ont lu "Le principe du triangle amoureux en quatre chapitres" ont déjà le final. Par contre la façon de l'amener va être plus compliqué a expliquer en détails, tout en restant dans mon principe de ne pas trop en dire, tout en le disant... M'voyez ? D'ailleurs, ce chapitre se fini sur le premiers des songfic ^^  
**

 **Je pense avoir voulu faire trop gros, et l'avoir distribué de façon trop légère ... Et a la fois, trop condensé. La réécriture des premiers chapitres est donc toujours en cours mais ne saurait tarder a me contenter pleinement :D en-tout-cas j'y travaille dur. Merci a ceux qui me lisent et m'envoies des messages et a SayNevermore pour m'avoir aiguillé sur ce qui n'allait pas. (aux autres aussi, hein)  
**

 **Je re cite ce que j'ai édité dans le Chapitre 1 :) Ayez bien a l'esprit que ceci est une réadaptation du mythe de Somnus/Hypnos et que le tout parle du rêve.**

 **Sur ce, je vous souhaite a tous une merveilleuse matinée pour cette nouvelle année, qu'elle soit aussi pleine d'amour que ce chapitre que je vous tends :3 Sans les doutes et les remises en question xD**

 **Très bon 2018 a tous/toutes 3**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 :**

 **Le prince charmant**

Prompto se força a ouvrir les yeux après cette longue nuit de questionnements.

Il se retourna et fixa quelques instants la face paisible du prince, se disant qu'il pouvait vraiment dormir dans n'importe quelle situation.

Son regard vagua sur son visage avant d'être happé par ses lèvres, celle-là même qui hier se furent posés sur les siennes. Il en marqua les contours dans son esprit, agité par un sentiment d'interdit qui l'effrayait, mais l'attirait inévitablement et fini par refermer les yeux aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, voulant se persuader que tout ceci n'était qu'une invention, un rêve tout droit sortit de son imagination bien trop fertile.

Mais les faits étaient là. Il pouvait encore sentir les tremblements qui avaient secouer son corps tout entier quand il eut comprit la demande de son prince, et le mélange de satisfaction et d'incompréhension avec lesquels son coeur avait alors jonglé.

Il n'arrivait tout simplement plus a savoir ce que son ami avait dans la tête. D'abord en colère, puis joyeux, complice, dévoué, taquin, brusque, doux, désespéré et pourtant confiant. Et voilà qu'il se montrait a lui, quémandant de l'affection. Plusieurs des facettes de sa personnalité qui ne lui apparaissaient que maintenant et commençaient a troubler fortement ses envies de continuer a nier son attirance plus qu'évidente.

Était-ce l'imminence de leur départ pour Altissia qui chamboulait autant le prince ?

Ce devait forcement être ça, puisque la proximité avait toujours été là, sans pour autant mettre Noctis dans cet état.

Y consentir était-il donc, par le fait, aussi malsain qu'il le lui semblait ?

A ses propres yeux, Prompto ne pourrait jamais apporter quoi que ce soit de réel a son roi. En avoir conscience, le confortait dans l'idée qu'il ne faisait que satisfaire sa propre nécessité d'avoir un être pour qui exister.

 **-T'es bien matinal, dis-moi.** Prompto sursauta en remarquant Gladiolus, appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte de la salle d'eau.

 **-AAAH! Mon pauvre cœu... évite de m'faire des peurs pareilles de bon matin, s'il te plait.**

 **-Si t'étais pas aussi concentré a regarder Noctis comme s'il était le Davinci code, peut-être que tu m'aurais entendu...**

 **-C'est compréhensible, il a un comportement anormal ces derniers jours.** Intervint Ignis en sortant de la salle de bain, finissant d'attacher ses gants d'assassin a ses poignets.

 **-Pas qu'un peu ...** Confirma Prompto en se levant du lit pour étirer son corps tendu par le manque de repos.

 **-... Faudrait lui secouer les puces, a la marmotte.** Gladiolus s'approcha de Noctis, bien décidé a le réveiller sans ménagement.

 **-Laisse tomber mec, je pense vraiment qu'il a besoin de sommeil...** Tenta de l'arrêter Prompto. **Je le réveillerais après m'être débarbouillé...**

 **-Je t'ai pas demandé ton avis. On part aujourd'hui et le plus tôt sera le mieux!**

 **-...Quoi?...**

 **-Pas de décisions hâtives, Gladio. On en a déjà parlé...** Dit Ignis en voulant prendre la défense du prince qu'il voyait déjà se faire éjecter par la fenêtre s'il ne se réveillait pas immédiatement.

 **-Ouais, ben j'ai changé d'avis. Pas b'soin de rester plus longtemps ici, nous somment attendu a Altissia, messieurs. Et ce gamin prétentieux a besoin de comprendre que les choix sont pas multiples...**

 **\- Il y a de fortes chance que les soldats de l'empire nous tombent dessus dès lors qu'on aura franchis l'enceinte de la capital. Laisse-nous six jours pour planifier... Je propose que Prompto se charge de faire entendre raison a Noct, pendant ce temps.** Essaya de négocier le chambellan.

Lui et le bouclier échangèrent un regard dur sans pour autant montrer de combativité.

 **-Euh, pourquoi moi ?** Intervient Prompto, d'une voix mal assuré.

 **-Parce qu'il ne semble supporter que ta présence ces derniers jours.** Ignis tourna un regard aussi analytique qu'a l'accoutumé mais quelque peu sévère vers le blond, qui de raison, se sentit a nu comme si le stratège savait déjà tout de ce qu'il était entrain de se tramer dans son dos.

 **\- O-Ok...Je m'y colle ! S'il te plaît, Gladio ?** Fini par soutenir Prompto.

Le plus âgé du groupe souffla en se détournant des deux autres pour sortir de la pièce.

 **-4 jours. Pas un de plus, mauviette !**

 **-YOUHOU! Merci papa !** Cria le blond en faisant un high five a un Ignis souriant.

 **-A plus tard. Je te laisse réveiller Noct. Ne le laisse pas sauter le petit déjeuner.** Lui demanda-t-il en partant a la suite de Gladiolus.

 **\- Compte sur moi!**

Malgré son ton enjoué, Prompto redoutait le moment où il devrait faire face au prince.

Son cœur résonnait dans sa gorge pendant qu'il était sous la douche et son esprit, ne voulant pas mettre en ordre les données du jour précédent, s'imaginait des scénario fous, idiots, tragique et parfois gênant quant a la journée qui l'attendait... Puisque après tout, il n'était pas encore disposé a penser plus loin.

Était-ce simple de lui dire stop ? Oui

Était-ce compliqué de se convaincre qu'il voulait le lui dire ? Immensément...

Le doute l'accablait et la culpabilité l'entravait.

Il allait mentir a ses amis ? Et trahir Dame Luna... Cette même femme qu'il vénérait pour son incroyable bonté. Celle qui lui avait confié la garde de son fiancé...

Il se sentait comme un parfait enfoiré, comme le troisième de la paire, et savait pertinemment que c'était le cas.

Si seulement il osait le dire.

Avouer a Noct pourquoi il pensait ne mériter ni son intérêt, ni sa confiance. Peut-être qu'alors, il se rétracterait de lui-même...?

Mais au fond de lui, il n'en avait pas l'envie.

On lui offrait cette chance, comme une réponse a ses prières muettes et il désirait s'en repaître et s'en abreuver comme s'il eut s'agit de la vie elle-même qu'on lui présentait sur un plateau d'argent, beau et miroitant.

Il le savait beaucoup trop étincelant pour le fixer éternellement, beaucoup trop fin pour ne pas l'esquinter de sa maladresse et le reflet qu'il lui renvoyait lui paraissait trop ingrat pour oser en effleurer la surface brillante. Mais l'objet était somptueux et son contenu délicieux. Et lui, gourmand qu'il était, en avait assez de se restreindre a en humer le fumé.

Si son ami avait besoin d'un appui, son corps entier serait un pilier allégeant sa charge.

S'il voulait un clown, il serait son fou.

S'il voulait un sacrifice, c'est avec plaisir que son sang et ses larmes signeraient les termes du contrat.

Et s'il voulait un amant...

Il prierait pour que ce ne soit pas que cela.

Il prierait n'importe quel dieu, n'importe quel démon...

Il s'arracherait le cœur et le déposerait entre ses mains.

Il louerait son nom et sa tendresse nuit et jour, espérant que ses sentiments ne soient pas son simple jouet.

C'est en tout cas sur ces pensés désastreuses et le cœur toujours serré, qu'il s'assit devant son roi dans le but de le tirer d'un sommeil qui lui sembla aussi factice que le réconfort qu'il était maintenant décidé a lui donner.

* * *

 **\- Tu ne trouve pas que Noct te fuit déjà assez ?** Demanda Ignis d'un ton monotone, en reposant sa canette d'Ebony sur la table.

 **\- Arrête avec tes reproches, tu sais très bien qu'y a pas que ça.** Lui répondit Gladiolus sans quitter son livre des yeux.

 **\- Oui, je sais. Mes lunettes ne font pas de moi un aveugle.**

- **Ta vu te perdra, mon ami. Je te parle de moi, là.** Soupira le plus âgé.

 **\- Toi ?**

 **\- Je sais pas si je réussirais a le protéger, je me sent pas assez fort. Et il fait rien pour s'endurcir... Chaque coup a l'air de le rendre plus mous et moins enclin a avancer...** Fini t'il par souffler d'un ton exaspéré en refermant son bouquin.

 **\- Tu te trompes, Gladio. Noct a beaucoup grandi, et il continue de grandir chaque jour... J'ai eu du mal a le reconnaître, mais la présence de Prompto semble lui ôter certaines pensées sombres. J'ai beau avoir était élevé a ces côtés, je ne suis pas assez "distrayant" pour arriver a ce résultat.** Dit le chambellan avec une certaine tristesse dans le regard.

 **\- Donc, tu compte les laisser continuer de jouer a l'assassin juste pour le voir sourire plus longtemps ?** Gladio leva les yeux au ciel de façon exacerbé, ce qui eu comme effet de provoquer une moue pincée sur le visage du plus jeune.

 **\- Non, je compte bien me servir de notre artilleur pour réussir a le retrouver tel qu'il est parti d'Insomnia. Conscient du danger mais décidé a aller de l'avant.** Expliqua-t-il d'un ton constant.

 **\- J'te retrouve bien là, fin stratège ! ... Je sais pas si j'ai raison, mais je te fais confiance.** Finit par dire le géant en souriant de toutes ses dents.

 **\- Je ne te promet rien.**

 **\- Ça me va... De toute façon, même dans ces traités de théologie il, y'a rien de probant.**

 **\- Je ne pense pas que des livres puissent nous aidés, non.**

 **\- ... Ça t'arrive de positiver ?**

 **\- Il faut savoir positiver... Quand les probabilités de victoire ne sont pas aussi nuls.**

 **\- Je plains vraiment ta lucidité... Et si tu nous faisais confiance pour une fois ? On s'est frotté a de plus gros morceaux que ces vulgaires pantins du Nifleheim, il serait peut-être temps de revoir tes calculs a la hausse.**

 **\- Cinq hommes en tout est pour tout, contre une flopée de soldats et de Deamons.** Le cuisinier regarda son ami dans les yeux, ne pouvant cacher a celui ci la peur qui y était peinte.

 **\- Tu oublie les Astraux. Et entre nous soit dit, Noctis vaut largement nous 4 réunie maintenant qu'il a les armes fantômes et les divinités**

 **\- Encore plus dur que je ne le pensais. Mais il va bien falloir faire avec...**

 **\- Ben, nous voilà d'accord. Arrête de te prendre la tête. Advienne que pourras !**

 **\- Puisse la déesse d'Eos, veiller sur notre prince...** dit Ignis en regardant le livre que Gladiolus avait poser sur la table.

* * *

A l'hôtel, Noctis s'était réveillé sans trop rechigner et était partit s'habiller sans un mot. Prompto se demanda ce qui lui arrivait encore, mais préféra ne pas tenter le diable. Ce bougre avait la tête des mauvais jours... Alors il attendit patiemment qu'il ait fini de se préparer.

Quand il passa devant lui, un poil plus tendu qu'a son habitude, il ne le regarda pas et lança seulement un "On y va!" qui ne laissait pas de place a la protestation.

Plutôt que de chercher a lui parler, le blond le suivit. Connaitre son prince plus en détaille lui avait appris cela, qu'il valait mieux le laisser lui-même aborder le sujet que de l'y confronter, sous peine de créer une dispute dont le photographe n'avait absolument pas envie, là tout de suite.

Et c'est ce qu'il se passa, il l'aborda. Peut-être pas avec des mots, mais il l'aborda tout de même. D'abord en lui prenant la main pour l'aider a monter a sa suite sur un toit, mais ne la relâchant pas, puis en déposant rapidement son front contre le siens alors que le blond se retournait pour lui indiquer quelque chose.

C'était furtif, mais ça ne trompait pas. Noctis ne regrettait pas sa demande.

Quand ils finirent la journée sur l'acquisition de plusieurs médailles et allèrent fêter ça tous ensemble, rien ne semblait différent. Et pourtant...

Le prince lui sembla encore plus froids envers ses ainés et ne se soucia pas le moins du monde de leurs remarques.

Bien qu'il aurait voulu se dire que ce n'était qu'un moment de rébellion comme il avait dernièrement eut l'habitude de leur servir, Prompto n'était pas dupe. Son Altesse les fuyait.

Et la vitesse a laquelle, au soir, il attrapa son bras pour l'emporter dans la foule, loin de leurs présences patriarcales, le lui confirma.

Il eut la désagréable pensé, que cela lui plaisait d'être ainsi devenu son seul ami. Sa seule personne.

Et plus il réfutait le fait.

Plus il essayait de se convaincre qu'il ne pouvait pas se complaire de cela.

Plus son plaisir d'être ainsi traité devenait grand...

C'était idiot et complètement égoïste. Il savait bien que ce n'était pas bien pour son prince de se couper des seuls êtres qui lui restait, mais il avait envie d'en profiter.

Et le comportement de Noctis ne l'aida pas a l'arrêter.

Le ciel qui semblait les couver du regard depuis le premier soir aux hauts de ces toits, ne fit rien de plus que les éclairer quand l'un d'entre eux s'approcha de l'autre avec un respect presque élogieux. Et avant même qu'un mouvement ne soit initié, le photographe tenta de le raisonner de mots qu'il savait parfaitement inutile.

 **-T'as pas peur qu'on nous juges ? Ils risquent de dire que c'est répugnant...**

Bien sûr qu'il n'en avait pas peur. Le prince avait laissé sa prudence sur les pavés au bas de la ville, accompagné par sa santé si Prompto en jugeait a la maigreur qui le pétrifia quand le corps adverse se fit tellement proche qu'il ne put plus le nier.

Quand avait-il cessé de manger ? Pourquoi ne s'en étaient-ils pas rendu compte ?

Il ne put retenir des larmes a cette constatation et se raccrocher aux mots que le brun lui soufflait a l'oreille.

 **-Alors, dit-leurs que notre amour est grand comme l'univers. Dit-leurs que je vis, je meurs pour te donner mon amour...**

C'était la première fois que de telles paroles lui étaient adressées.

La première fois qu'il entendait quelque chose d'aussi doux

et le fait que son prince en soit l'orateur le fit perdre le peu de raison qu'il lui restait.

Cet amour était vrai et pur, mais hélas chimérique

et même en lui donnant son âme, il savait que ce ne serait jamais assez.

Mais que lui restait-il d'autre a faire que de l'aimer ?


	6. Chapitre 6 : Le prince Indolent

**Hey :) Voici donc la suite, qui après le final du cinquième fut assez dur a amener. Il a fallut que je change subtilement leurs comportement, que j'y ajoute une certaine tension et a la fois plus de liberté... J'espère juste l'avoir fait sans trop m'éloigner de la personnalité des personnages.**

 **Le chapitre suivant va être retardé. Pas par flemme ou manque d'inspi, mais a causse d'un GROS projet dans lequel je me suis fourré et qui va me prendre tout mon temps :/ Je pense pouvoir glisser discrètement que ça touche a FFXV et que j'en reparlerais une fois ma part de travail accomplit :3**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 :**  
 **Le prince indolent**

Cette nuit-là se passa dans le calme, et ce, malgré les événements précédent leurs repos.  
Ils dormirent certes un peu plus proche que d'habitude, s'effleurent peut-être plus souvent, laissant leurs souffles s'aventurer a chatouiller la peau contraire plus d'une fois. Mais rien qui ne les trahissent face à leurs ainés.  
C'était un accord tacite entre eux deux. Encore une chose qui n'était pas réellement formulée, mais qu'ils savaient plus confortable pour tout un chacun.  
C'était étrange de dire cela après tant d'années, mais tout était beaucoup trop rapide.  
Si on leur aurait demandé pourquoi, ils seraient certainement rester muets.  
Conscient de l'idiotie et victime de la passion, ils continueraient à nier l'évidente fausseté de ce théâtre branlant fait de sentiments chaotiques, dans lequel ils jouaient des rôles incertains.  
Tout semblait sur le point de s'effondrer au moindre pet de mouche, et cela ne les rendaient que plus insatiables faces a l'autre et indolent quant à la réalité.  
La nuit ne pouvait plus se vanter d'être la seule spectatrice de leurs conversations et leurs baisés volés.  
Puisqu'ils étaient là, sous un soleil de plomb. Noctis assit sur le bord d'un toit, caressant paresseusement les cheveux blonds de Prompto dont la tête reposait sur ses genoux.

 **-Tu l'aimes ?** Demanda innocemment le photographe, interrompant les caresses de son ami et brisant le confortable brouhaha indistinct de la ville par la limpidité de sa voix, bien trop proche.  
 **-...** Le brun savait pertinemment de qui il parlait, mais ne sut que répondre et garda donc le silence. Peut-être indécis face a ses propres sentiments.  
 **-...J'espère qu'un jour, tu s'ras enfin sincère.** Souffla l'autre dans un curieux mélange d'énervement et de résignation.  
 **-Qui te dit que je le suis pas ?!** S'emporta alors le prince, ne comprenant pas le pourquoi de cette question alors que tout était si simple a comprendre.  
 **-Ton silence...** Continua le photographe en fronçant les sourcils.  
 **-fffff... Écoute...Je veux pas parler de ça avec toi.**  
 **-Avec qui, alors ? Moi, j'adorerais. J'me sens trop sale...**  
 **-Je te rappel que c'est moi son fiancé. Je suis le seul a blâmer.** Essaya de le rassurer Noctis, en employant tout de même un ton énervé pour tenter de masquer son malaise.  
 **-Mais moi aussi, je lui avais fait une promesse, mon gars !** Lança le photographe, en colère.  
 **-Hein ? Comment ça ?** S'étonna Noctis  
 **-Ben... Tu sais, C'est grâce a Luna que je t'ai approché.** Répondit Prompto, d'une petite voix.  
 **-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu veux dire que tu la déjà rencontré ?**  
 **-ahah, non ! J'avais retrouvé Pyrna dans la rue quand elle était tout bébé. Je l'ai recueilli et soigné pendant quelque temps, avant qu'on vienne la chercher chez moi. Je t'avoue que j'ai jamais compris comment ils savaient qu'elle était là ...Enfin bref. Peu après, j'ai reçu une lettre de dame Lunafreya qui me remerciait et demandait de prendre soin de toi, parce que tu étais seul.** Relata le blond.  
 **-... Quoi ?**  
 **-ahlaaalaah ... Je te jure que j'ai eu peur qu'elle ait remarqué que je passais mon temps a te regarder de loin a cette époque...** Plaisanta-t'il d'un air gêné.  
 **-Moi, j'avais remarqué. Par contre, comment elle pouvait savoir que j'étais seul au palais... ?** Se demanda le brun.  
 **-QUOI!? MAIS C'EST PAS POSSIBLE!** Cria Prompto en écarquillant démesurément les yeux.  
 **-Prom, les flashes de ton appareil sont pas invisibles, et encore moins silencieux... Toi et la discrétion, ça fait deux.** Fit l'autre, d'une voix lasse. Le tireur cacha son visage dans ses mains en gémissant, plaintif. Le prince les lui attrapa pour les déloger et pouvoir observer son visage qui faisait concurrence aux tomates Lucisiennes.  
 **-ummph...Te moques pas...** Chouina-t-il. **Quoiqu'il en soit, c'est grâce a ça que je me suis fixé le but de t'aborder.**  
 **-T'es tellement bête parfois ! Tu sais, j'en avais rien à faire que tu sois... Enrobé.**  
 **-iiiiiiiiiiih...** Fit le blond en cachant de nouveaux son visage dans ses mains.  
 **-Quoi encore ?! Râla le brun.**  
 **-... C'est beaucoup trop mimi ahahah ! Ne prends pas de pincettes, j'étais GROS et laid.** Lui répondit l'autre en lui offrant un gigantesque sourire.  
 **-Et maintenant t'es juste laid.** Ne put-il s'empêcher.  
 **-...mmmmhp**  
 **-Aller, boude pas, je plaisante. T'avais pas besoin de Luna pour venir me parler. En plus ça nous a fait perdre du temps qu'on aurait pu passer ensemble...** S'excusa le brun en lui caressant la joue.  
 **-Ouais... Non, je suis trop maladroit, j'aurais jamais osé. même maintenant j'arrive pas a être à l'aise. Surtout maintenant, en fait...** Finit-il par dire en fermant les yeux sous le contact.  
 **-Raaaaah... C'est quand que tu vas comprendre que j'aurais jamais voulu d'un naze près de moi.**  
 **-Tu mens trop mal, ahahah ...**  
 **-Je ne mens pas, Prompto. T'es irremplaçable, et tu l'sais.** Lui dit-il en rougissant légèrement.

 **-...**

 **-Quoi encore?!** Grogna le prince.  
 **-Comment tu fais pour dire des choses comme ça, aussi facilement ?**  
 **-... Parce-que je le pense, peut-être.**  
 **-... Merci.**  
 **-Merci a toi, tu peux pas savoir a quel point je me sentais lesté avant de te parler. Tu peux te narrer d'être celui qui a sortit le prince Noctis des méandres de la solitude...** Dit-il d'une voix moqueuse.  
 **-...Ooooh, mais c'est qu'il devient poète, le petit prince aux yeux de Sylle.** Surenchéris le blond.

 **-...**

 **-J'ai dit un truc de mal ?** S'inquiéta Prompto.  
 **-Non, juste que Luna m'a déjà dit ça, elle aussi.** Marmonna Noctis en détournant le regard.  
 **-oh... Désolé.** Le prince expira longuement.  
 **-...Faut pas. En réalité, tu lui ressembles. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'elle t'a demandé de me surveiller, au final.**  
 **-Bon, les commentaires sur le physique, je vais m'en passer... !**  
 **-Mais non ! J'parle de vos personnalités... Vous avez tous les deux cette tendance à toujours voir le bien chez les autres, a vous émerveillez d'un rien, a être d'une franchise déroutante, d'un courage et d'une ténacité exemplaire quand vous voulez atteindre un but. Ça me rends admiratif, et ça me donne envie de vous protéger envers et contre tous. Puisque a contrario, vous êtes sensibles et délicats. Et facilement dévalorisant envers vous-même et vos qualités...** Dit le prince avec une facilité et une sincérité déconcertante.  
 **-Je...Je...** Bredouilla le photographe en devenant blême.  
 **-Pardon, je ne te compare pas a elle, je dis simplement que vous avez la même... Lueur... ?**  
 **-... Oui, toi.** Souffla le blond en rougissant de nouveau et mordant sa lèvre avant de n'en dire plus. Noctis le regarda quelques secondes, son regard trembla et il détourna la face. **Pardon !** Essaya de se rattraper Promto sans savoir quoi dire.  
 **-Non, t'as raison...J'suis vraiment un enfoiré.** Finis par lui dire l'autre en regardant toujours ailleurs.  
 **-Nooooon... T'es juste trop parfait pour de simples mortels.** Et Prompto le pensait vraiment.

Le brun se mit a rire comme si c'était la chose la plus idiote qu'il eu jamais entendu.  
 **-Ahahah... Tu sais, je...**  
 **-Oui ?** Lui dit le tireur en le voyant tourner la tête pour replonger son regard dans le sien puis douter quelques secondes.  
 **-Non, rien...** Il se détourna de nouveau  
 **-Parle-moi a la fin !** S'emporta le photographe, de ce ton presque comique que l'on ne pouvait prendre au sérieux.  
 **-Prompto, crois-moi. Il n'y a personne a qui j'ai raconté autant de choses sur moi, pas même Luna.** Essaya-t-il de le calmer.  
 **-Oh, mais quel grand seigneur tu fais. J'en suis honoré...** Dit le photographe d'un ton pompeux, beaucoup trop surjoué pour sonner vrai.  
 **-Mmpph... Essaye d'être galant, voilà comment on te remercie.** Se plaint le prince en faisant une moue faussement boudeuse qui finit par arracher un rire a son ami.  
 **-Non. Je suis réellement flatté, Noct.** Le prince ne put résister a l'envie de regarder son ami pour voir s'il se moquait encore, mais il se heurta a des yeux francs et sincère, illuminés par un sourire brillant comme le soleil au dessus de leurs têtes.  
 **\- Idiot...** Dit-il en se penchant, ne pouvant résister a l'envie d'embrasser ce sourire.

Il se vit cependant stoppé par un doigt du blond qui vint appuyer sur le grain de beauté au coin de sa bouche, stoppant net son mouvement.  
 **-T'as cru que t'es pardonné, peut-être ?** Susurra Prompto, son regard n'arrivant pas a se concentrer sur les yeux contraires, rendu bien trop maladroit par la proximité du souffle qui vint lui caresser le visage.  
 **-C'est pas le cas...?** Demanda l'autre d'une voix aguicheuse, ayant parfaitement conscience de son pouvoir de persuasion a ce moment.

Il descendit son regard aux lèvres adverses et mordit consciencieusement les siennes ne ratant pas la réaction de l'index sur sa joue qui se relâcha et le sourire de son ami qui s'effondra.  
Contre toute attente, Prompto reprit consistance et vint ajouter presque brutalement son pouce sur l'autre coté du visage du prince, lui faisant faire une duck-face et un air ahuri qu'il fut bien triste de ne pas avoir eu la lucidité d'immortaliser, avant de l'embrasser de son propre chef.

* * *

Ignis était dans l'allée central de la ville, se distrayant des acrobaties des "assassins" qui déambulaient sur des poutres s'entrecroisant entre les hauts bâtiments, quand il entendit la voix de Noctis se plaindre de la chaleur ambiante. Il se retourna pour dire a son prince de ne pas oublier de s'hydrater et resta quelques secondes figé.  
Ce n'était certainement qu'une impression, mais la proximité entre lui et le tireur lui sauta de nouveau aux yeux. Pourtant, rien de choquant a première vu, mais il avait ressentit la même chose en les regardant ce matin, et bien qu'il ait l'habitude de surprendre Prompto a observer Noctis tel une œuvre d'art mouvante. Le prince lui n'avait jamais eu ce regard indéchiffrable quand il croisait celui du blond. Jamais rien de plus qu'une tension particulièrement flagrante quand le tireur feignait l'innocence dans une de ses remarques ambiguës.  
Se faisait-il des idées ou leur relation avait évoluée dans un sens fort peu convenable ?

Quand ils arrivèrent a sa hauteur, le prince le salua d'un "Tu va essayer ?" Auquel il répondit par un "sûrement" qui fit naître l'étonnement parmi les deux plus jeune.  
Le brun finit par ce détourner pour de rendre au stand de tir et Ignis en profita pour attraper le photographe par le bras, avant qu'il ne le suive.

Surprit, Le blond poussa un petit cri.  
 **-Oh, excuse-moi. Je voulais juste te demander comment ça se passe.** S'expliqua-t-il.  
 **-... Euuuuh, je sais pas trop...** Lui répondit le tireur, avec un air gêné.  
 **-Tu n'as pas a t'en vouloir si tu ne réussi pas. Je pensais juste qu'il prendrait les conseils d'une toute autre façon, s'ils venaient de toi.**  
 **\- mmh... Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je lui conseille au juste ?** Questionna Prompto, redoutant la demande.  
 **-Seulement de reprendre confiance en lui, en nous, et d'être moins indolent. Gladio se plaint de sa mollesse, et je crains qu'il n'ait raison. Essaye de lui faire comprendre qu'il ne pourra rien arranger en faisant du sur-place. Que c'est a lui de prendre les décisions, que nous ne somment que ses pions dans cette guerre. Qu'il lui revient de nous déplacer avec sûreté. Fait lui accepter avec fierté le poids sur ses épaules, et non s'en plaindre et le déposer a la moindre occasion.**  
 **-... Tu m'en demandes beaucoup trop, Ignis.** Geint le tireur en se frottant nerveusement la nuque.  
 **-Absolument. J'ai confiance en toi. Fais honneur a ton costume d'assassin, agis avec discrétion.**  
 **-... La discrétion et moi, ça fait deux.** Cita Prompto en pensant a la discussion qu'il avait eue plus tôt.  
 **-Rien n'est impossible a qui en a la volonté.** Lui répondit Ignis en souriant. **Tu es bien parmi nous, n'est-ce pas ?** Prompto le regarda, se sentant particulièrement mal face a ce compliment.

C'était étrange comme une simple phrase pouvait détruire la joie du moment qu'il venait de vivre avec son prince et ébranler la décision qu'il avait prise. C'était sûrement ça l'attachement.  
Même face a l'amour qu'il rêvait de vivre, il ne pouvait laisser les inquiétudes de coter, et encore moins la santé de Noctis.  
Cela risquerait de le briser.  
Pas seulement son rêve, mais bel et bien ses acteurs. Et tout Eos avec eux...  
Bien que l'avenir du monde n'ait plus aucun intérêt aux yeux du photographe, a cet instant précis.

* * *

Le prince s'arrêta un instant pour ramasser un drapeau des assassins en laissant échapper un "Enfin, c'est pas trop tôt!" dans un râle.  
 **-OUIIIII ! On a réussi !** S'époumona joyeusement Prompto, derrière lui.  
 **-T'emballes pas, il nous en manque encore.**  
 **-ffff... Nooooon ! Moi qui voulais aller manger quelque chose pour fêter ça.** Le blond feint un air de chien battu, n'ayant pu s'empêcher de remarquer les cotes saillantes de son ami lorsqu'il s'était baissé.

 **-À cette heure ? Bah, comme tu veux...** Lui concéda le brun en se dirigeant vers le Square Enix café.  
 **-Pourquoi pas au marché ? Ça nous changerais...**  
 **-Mouais, ok.**  
 **-Mais quel enthousiasme...**  
 **-Il fait trop chaud, je me sent poisseux. J'ai juste envie de prendre une douche et d'enchaîner sur une activité a l'horizontal...** Dit le prince en le regardant droit dans les yeux, des siens où brillait une indécente audace.  
Prompto se sentit rougir et s'étrangla avec sa salive. Mais se ressaisit vite en regardant ailleurs, prenant la posture la plus détendue qu'il put. Les mains derrière la tête.  
 **-Mmmh... Oooh... Quoi donc ?** Demanda-t-il, la voix plus grave que d'ordinaire.  
 **-La sieste, Prompto.** Lui répondit Noctis d'une voix neutre.

Le blond tourna la tête à une telle vitesse qu'il sentit son cou craquer. Mais juste assez rapidement pour voir son ami avant qu'il ne se détourne prestement en direction du marché. Un sourire satisfait accroché a la figure.

 **-Ça s'fait pas, ça...** Geint silencieusement Prompto  
 **-T'as dit quelque chose ?** S'amusa le brun.

 **-mmph. Tu t'es bien vengé, là ?**  
 **-Je vois pas de quoi tu parles.**  
 **-Ça va... Je ne prendrais plus de photo sans ton accord...**  
 **\- À la bonne heure !**  
 **-Et en guise de remerciement, j'veux qu'on mange tous ensemble ce soir !**  
 **-Hein ?! En échange de quoi au juste ? J'dois t'être redevable de plus photographier de situations préjudiciables, en plus ?**  
 **-Mais tout a fait. Tu sais bien que c'est plus fort que moi...**  
 **-Raaaah, mais quel boulet... pfff, c'est bon. J'te dois bien ça...** Fini par dire le brun, d'un ton ronchon.  
Ils mangèrent ensemble, mais comme Prompto s'y attendait, le prince ne fit que triturer sa nourriture.  
Le fait de n'avoir aucune idée de comment l'obliger a manger lui donna presque la nausée.

Il n'était pas capable de ça.

Gladius et Ignis eux, pourraient sûrement faire quelque chose s'il leur en glissait mot... C'était la meilleure chose a faire. Par les Six ! N'était-il pas sensé garder sa vie et non son amour ?!


	7. Chapitre 7 : Le prince bien-aimé

**Hima est de retour (pour vous jouer un mauvais tour...) avec le septième chapitre, et donc avant-dernier, de cette fiction hasardeuse :p Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir posté ce chapitre plus rapidement ^^'**

 **Il se trouve que mon "travail" sur FFXV avance a une vitesse désespérément lente... Et que j'ai voulu corriger les chapitres précédents avant d'amorcer celui-ci. Très mauvaise idée, vu qu'en relisant j'étais si dégoûté par mon écriture que finalement je me dis que rien ne pourra sauver cette fic d'une fin aussi idiote que tout ce qui la compose TAT Mais bon, on va dire qu'il faut un début a tout.**

 **Tout le monde a de grandes idées. Peu sont capables de faire qu'une petite idée semble grande... Ou la définition du talent. Chose que je ne possède pas.**

 **Et puis bon. Après avoir raconté les choses du point de vu de Prompto, et donc avoir décrit le personnage d'après mon propre ressentit (l'avoir peut être trop fleuri, au final. Parce qu'il est chou, et...euuuuh bah il est chou quoi!) Je voulais pouvoir montrer un Noctis moins... Huuum, péteux? Non parce que, mon perso là c'est "Ngeu-Ngeu je suis triste, je suis ronchon, j'ai des soucis de communication et j'ai besoin de câlins pour me remonter le moral... C'est un ordre !"**

 **C'est l'idée de base, certes. Mais le comment du pourquoi je me limite a raconter le rêve dans le rêve (Inception tmtc) est passé a la trappe. Juste parce que je suis maladroite dans ma façon d'écrire? Euh, non. Juste parce que je suis absolument ridicule en suggestion et que mon idée de base est trop hype pour mon niveau...**

 **Donc, je vais me cantonner au rêveur et ne pas me tenter a partir trop loin dans des choses que je n'arrive pas a décrire. Au risque de ne pas réussir a passer le message que je voulais. Ça sera pour Luna's Travel très certainement.**

 **De toute façon, j'étais tellement perdu en essayant de mettre des mots sur ce que ressent Noct par rapport a la relation chelou qu'il a voulu, que c'est totalement illisible, confus et... Ben ouais, maladroit. Mais finalement, je trouve ça plus "humain" alors j'ai gardé. En espérant que ce ne soit pas chiant a lire.**

 **Merci de suivre encore le "Frankenstein" du fandom xD**

 **La fin approche, mais le rêve est infini temps que brillent les astres ~**

* * *

Au soir, même, ils se retrouvèrent tous au Square Enix café, discutant de tout et de rien d'une façon légère et enjoué qui interloqua fortement Noctis.

Pourquoi après ses six journées d'importunités régulières, les deux plus âgés, avaient-ils finalement décidés d'enterrer la hache de guerre ? Rien qu'a les voir discuter entre eux, l'idée que le blond y était pour quelque chose, se précisait. Que leur avait-il raconté, au juste ?

Il le réalisait finalement. La demande qu'il avait osé lui faire, le grignotait de l'intérieur. Même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, peut-être bien que ses tendances narcissique et égocentrique avaient dépassé une limite infranchissable...

Il espérait que ça ne soit pas le cas, mais avait cruellement peur de poser la question au photographe. Cela avait dû être assez frustrant pour lui. Il l'avait presque obligé au final... Il en avait était conscient depuis le début, mais avait aussi pensé que c'était tout a fait normal que Prompto réponde favorablement a ses avances.

Or non. Plus il le regardait, et plus la détresse qu'il occultait s'imposait a lui. Palpable dans chacune de ses phrases, caresses et confessions. Le faisant se sentir amoindrit face a sa propre dépendance, de par ses propres promesses a demi dites qu'il savait inutiles et blessantes pour le cœur bien trop tendre de son ami.

Cela ne lui ressemblait pas de s'en faire pour ce genre de chose, où il n'était en réalité qu'a demi responsable. Tout du moins, de s'en faire au moment même.

Il aurait tout le temps possible et imaginable pour culpabiliser quand ils seront a Altissia...

Puisqu'il pensait évidement aussi a Luna, qui l'attendait patiemment. Qui l'aimait si tendrement.

Et lui, qui n'avait absolument aucune envie de la revoir, et déplorait le manque de passion qu'elle lui inspirait.

C'était vrai, il l'aimait. Mais était-ce réellement comparable a l'amour qu'il ressentait pour Prompto ?

La réalité l'effrayait... Il avait l'impression de ne ressentir que de l'admiration, du respect et une certaine tendresse enfantine empreinte de mélancolie, qui l'attristait pour une raison inconnue.

Le fait de ne pas l'avoir revu depuis si longtemps ne faisait-il qu'attiser sa peur d'en être déçu ? Ou juste de ne pas avoir la force de dépasser le souvenir qui le hantait et qui marquait irrémédiablement leur rencontre, lui faisant presque oublier le bonheur ressentit lors des moments en sa présence, qui lui semblait de plus en plus indistincts...

Il avait confié au tireur que lui et l'Oracle étaient similaire.

Comme si l'on avait enlevé a Luna tout ce qui lui paraissait lointain, inatteignable, et a la fois trop prévisible et lassant. Le remplaçant par ce qui le réconfortait et lui paraissait familier, tout en étant étonnement onirique et amusant.

Comme un soleil venant conquérir le ciel d'une nuit sombre, l'envahissant de nouvelles couleurs qui enrichissaient de teintes chatoyantes son paysage froid et terne, où même les étoiles et la Lune n'étaient plus que les vagues lueurs d'espoir d'une latence éternelle précédent le réveil. Figé dans le temps par une distance distordant la vision.

L'on pourrait aussi comparer son ami a un simple sirop sucré et acidulé dans l'eau placide de sa vie.

Quelque chose d'ingénue et facile a apprécier pour ce qu'il est. Comme le bienheureux qui éclaire de sa pureté, toute ombre sur sa route.

En somme, il le ressentait comme s'il était question d'un tout nouveau monde, qui bien que réduit a son subsconsien, semblait façonner pour lui seul et le faisait se sentir différent et totalement lui-même a la fois.

Et son besoin de s'y immerger et d'en explorer la moindre parcelle, ne s'en faisait que plus fort et plus impétueux a chaque regard partagé.

Il voulait seulement pouvoir croire que son ami, celui qui n'avait jamais fait fit de son rang princier, ne soit pas en train de balayer des années de maîtrise de soi, pour lui obéir par simple pitié.

Car ce qu'il lui faisait ressentir, n'avait pas assez de mots dans ce monde pour le décrire. Pas assez de couleurs pour le peindre, ni assez de notes pour le composer.

Et Noctis était conscient qu'il ne pourrait pas se pardonner de le blesser.

Sachant qu'un jour beaucoup trop proche, il allait devoir retourner a ses obligations et abandonner ce confort précaire qui, loin de le satisfaire pleinement, ne faisait que sucrer son palais et remplir sa tête de rêves idylliques ...

Conscient que cette agréable fantaisie avait une âme bien trop belle et des sentiments bien trop purs pour oser penser qu'il aurait pu s'aventurer a la salir sans en payer le prix.

Mais plus il la regardait et plus son panorama lui coupait le souffle et l'enivrait par sa grandeur, sa liberté, et sa complexe candeur qu'il ne pouvait pas expliquer. Si bien, qu'il ne voulait pas avoir a l'effacer, et qu'en proie a une peur de plus en plus grande, il ne réussissait même pas a apprécier le calme intérieur qu'elle lui offrait.

Nouant son estomac comme si plus rien ne pourrais jamais rentrer dans un corps bien trop remplis des doutes et de ressentiments, qu'il tentait en vain de digérer.

Mais c'était sans compter sur son infaillible chambellan et son fidèle bouclier...

Ignis avait tourné le regard vers lui, le scrutant avec insistance.

 _ **-Noct, tu n'as pas touché a ton assiette... Tu te sens bien ?**_

 _ **-Même un Qiongji ne voudrait pas de toi, princesse. On dirait un squelette !**_ Se moqua Gladiolus en lui assénant une tape derrière le crâne, qui bien que légère, lui fit tourner la tête.

 _ **-La grande cuisine d'Ignis te manque, c'est ça ?!**_ Demanda Prompto en lui souriant avec tristesse.

 _ **-Qu'est ce que vous racontez ?!... J'ai juste pas assez dormi...**_ Essaya de s'expliquer Noctis, en lançant des regards suspicieux a ses amis.

 _ **-Ben moi, ils me manquent tes repas...**_ Se plaint le photographe

 _ **-Si ce n'est que ça, je peux cuisiner ici même.**_

 _ **-Sérieux les gars, vous m'écoutez ? Ces brochettes sont vraiment bonnes.**_ Tenta le brun, fatigué.

 _ **-Heureux de voir que quelqu'un apprécie ma cuisine...**_ Le chambellan se détourna de Noctis et offrit un sourire aimable au blond, qui le lui rendit bien volontiers.

 _ **\- Bon sang, qu'est ce que vous avez ce soir?! Je mange, ok.**_ Excédé, le prince se contraint a finir son assiette pour mettre un terme a la discussion. Qui bien que peu bruyante ou dérangeante, lui parut tel un échange totalement chorégraphié et le fatigua un peu plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Il se sentit nauséeux toute la soirée et le blond s'en rendit compte. Essayant de l'emporter aussi vite que possible jusqu'à l'hôtel Leville.

Évitant agilement chaque passant susceptible de vouloir converser et allant même jusqu'à ne pas faire attention au salut jovial de sa jolie Cindy.

 _ **-T'as déjà dis que t'étais crevé en début d'après-midi, alors je pense que personne ne t'en voudra de te coucher un peu plus tôt ce soir, "Altesse".**_ Se moqua Prompto en s'installant prés du brun, qui s'était déjà étalé sur le matelas de la chambre d'hôtel, d'une telle façon qu'on aurait pu le croire devenu liquide.

 _ **-Mmmh...**_

 _ **-...Wow. T'es sûr que ça va ?**_ Pour toute réponse, Noctis tourna un visage pale et tiré vers le photographe, puis l'attira a lui d'un geste pressé et maladroit, avant de marmonner d'une voix éteinte.

 _ **-Merci.**_

 _ **-Éeheeh. Y'as pas d'quoi!... Mais... tu comptes t'endormir comme ça, dis ?**_ Le brun ne fit que le serrer un peu plus contre lui en guise de réponse. _**Allez votre seigneurie, reprenez vos esprits! Si les gars nous retrouvent comme ça, je donne pas chère de nos fesses.**_

 _ **-Personne ne toucheras a ton fondement, Prompto. C'est ma propriété jusqu'à nouvel ordre.**_

 _ **-T'es mal placer pour te vanter de la défense de tes biens, mon gars**_

 _ **-Mphhh... C'est fin, dis-moi.**_

 _ **-oups... Encore une belle bourde, bravo Prompto!**_

 _ **-Tu t'parle a toi-même, maintenant ?**_

 _ **-Ben, t'es pas fichu de m'en vouloir quand je dis un truc stupide ! Faut bien que quelqu'un me sermonne**_

 _ **-Pourquoi je t'en voudrais ? T'as dit que la vérité jusqu'à présent...**_

 _ **-ah?... Ça veux dire que j'ai raison, alors.**_

- _ **Hein? Qu'est-ce que tu marmonnes, encore ?**_

 _ **-Non, rien. Laisse tomber, je comprends.**_

 _ **-J'ai pas la forme là tout de suite, m'oblige pas a te botter les fesses et dis-moi quelle connerie tu t'imagines.**_

 _ **-Wo...Tout doux. J'imagine rien, je déduis.**_

 _ **-Sauf que t'es une quille en déduction, alors, laisse-moi te rectifier, tu veux.**_

 _ **-Pfff...C'est même pas vrai d'abord... Je pense juste que j'avais raison sur le fait de ne pas être assez important pour que tu défendes ma personne.**_

 _ **-Déjà, c'est a toi de me défendre, a la base... Et si tu veux savoir si oui ou non, on viendrait te chercher dans le cas où un béhémoth te kidnappe... Non, en faite demande toi juste si on irait chercher Gladius ou Ignis dans une situation similaire.**_

 _ **-Je suis pas un chocobo! Et puis... Ignis et Gladio peuvent VRAIMENT te protéger, eux.**_

 _ **-Je me fiche de l'intérêt que tu leurs trouve en tant que gardes. Pour moi, ce sont mes frères. C'est pour ça que j'irais les trouver, où que ce soit. Toi, t'es mon premier ami... Mon premier dans tous les sens du terme. Si t'arrives pas encore a comprendre l'importance que tu as... Je sais pas quoi t'dire. A part, te promettre que, quoi qu'il arrive, où que tu sois et quoi que tu en penses. Je te retrouverais toujours.**_

 _ **-Noct...**_

 _ **-Parce-que t'es le plus beau des chocobo...**_

 _ **-T'es lourd, Noct!...Noct?...Tssss! Tellement crever qu'il s'endort en pleine discussion... En tout cas, ma façon de te protéger va commencer par te remettre sur pied, mon prince.**_ Murmura Prompto en osant profiter de ce moment pour lui faire un bisou esquimau tout aussi niais que le sourire qu'il arborait.

* * *

Le photographe entendit le rire grave de Gladiolus qui résonnait non loin et sentit un courant électrique lui parcourir le corps, le réveillant instantanément.

Il se hâta de vérifier s'il s'était souvenu de mettre une distance raisonnable entre lui et le prince avant de s'endormir, puisqu'il ne s'en souvenait pas.

Miraculeusement, c'était le cas.

Noctis était de son propre coté du lit et semblait entendre la rumeur de la conversation des deux plus âgés, mais n'arrivait sûrement pas a lui donner un sens, vu qu'il tâta le lit a la recherche de son oreiller pour s'en recouvrir les oreilles, finissant par attraper le nez de Prompto a la place.

 _ **-Maiiiiiieeeeuh!**_

 _ **-Oups, pardon... Déjà le matin ?**_

 _ **-On dirais bien. Tu te sens mieux ?**_

 _ **-Ouais, et j'ai la dalle... Répondit le brun d'une voix ensommeillé.**_

Comme quoi, ça n'auras pas été bien difficile de lui redonner l'envie de manger...

 _ **-Moi aussi. Ça te dis on petit déjeune tous ensemble, pour une fois ?**_

 _ **-J'en ai eu assez pour hier, merci...**_

 _ **-Aller ! On fera tout ce que tu veux après.**_

 _ **-Tout ce que je veux, hein ?...**_

 _ **-Je veux pas savoir a quoi tu penses !  
**_

 _ **-pfff. Moi qui voulais te payer une nouvelle coupe au salon de Wiz...**_

 _ **-MAIS ÇA SUFFIT, OUI!**_

 _ **-Ahahaha! J'ai pas eu le temps de la placer hier soir.**_

 _ **-Mais qu'il est looourd!**_

Les deux plus âgées débarquèrent dans la chambre, l'un revenant du balcon en éteignant son téléphone, l'autre sortant de la douche en souriant aux plus jeunes.

- _ **Tiens, Noct qui sourit de bon matin. Je propose qu'on parie sur les courses de chocobos, aujourd'hui.**_

 _ **-Tiens, Ignis qui fait de l'humour. On mise tout ce qu'on a, les gars.**_ Répliqua le prince du tac au tac.

 _ **-Mais quelle combativité. Si seulement il pourrait avoir la même pour les contrats de chasse, on serait gillionnaire.**_ plaisanta le blond

 _ **-Traitre.**_

 _ **-Aller, petit prince. T'en fais pas, tu a toujours des alliés. Enfin, un. Sur le toit.**_ Indiqua Gladiolus en pointant du pouce, quelque chose derrière lui. Les balcons ?

 _ **-De quoi tu parles ?**_ Demanda Noctis en regardant la balustrade.

 _ **-Le chat, il est là.**_ Lui répondit le bouclier.

 _ **-Quoi?! Comment ça se fait que les animaux te pistent comme ça ?** _S'étonna l'artilleur.

 _ **-Étrange, il est vrai. Tout porte a croire que si les Niflhs avaient des chiens, nous serions déjà morts.**_

 _ **-Pas que les animaux, Ignis. Aranea arrive toujours a nous trouver aussi.**_ Rectifia le grand brun

 _ **-Et Gentiana, l'oubliez pas!**_ Continua Prompto.

 _ **-Gentiana est un messager des Dieux. Il est tout a fait normal qu'elle sache où se trouve l'élu.**_

 _ **-Elle doit même savoir quand tu vas aux toilettes !**_ Ricana Gladiolus.

C'était juste un peu d'humour, une phrase dite innocemment. Mais les deux plus jeunes pâlir instantanément en se lançant un regard en coin.

La même pensée les avait traversés. Pensé ô combien gênante.

Réaction qui n'échappa pas au stratège, toujours si lucide. Il eu le visage de celui qui ajoute un morceau a une image encore inconnue.

* * *

Noctis prit son petit-déjeuner avec ses amis. Il mangea, ou s'obligea a manger.

De toute façon, il ne pouvait pas les inquièter d'avantage. Il n'en avait pas le droit.

Le blond était trop transparent, et lui avait bien fait comprendre que son état avait l'air alarmant.

Le chambellan n'avait fait aucun commentaire sur son apparence, mais il savait son coté maternelle beaucoup plus fort que lui. Et son regard insistant pendant le repas, traduisait parfaitement son ressentit.

Le bouclier, quant a lui. Avait été assez clair. Son aspect traduisait son état intérieur, et s'il continuait a se laisser aller, il n'hésiterait pas à le gaver comme une oie.

Au moins, sa franchise avait cela de beau, que l'on ne pouvait pas mettre a mal ses propos.

Après réflexion, il avait toujours raison. Même si cela les faisait se chamailler trop souvent.

C'était réconfortant de les avoir là, près de lui. Toujours près a le suivre, bien qu'il n'est plus l'air de grand chose.

Même si tout était difficile a gérer, il se sentit entier. Tout avait repris sa place...

Presque tout.

Pour l'instant, il n'avait pas envie d'avancer plus loin, seulement continuer de rêver, juste un moment.

Que ces instants deviennent éternels.

Et le soir venu, après une journée qui eut plus de saveur que les dernières. Il s'allongea sur son lit, puis prit Prompto dans ses bras, ne se souciant pas du murmure inquiet de ses protestations.

Ne se souciant pas de la proximité des deux autres hommes.

Il avait besoin du photographe dans ses nuits, autant que de loyauté de ses amis. Cela resterait tus, il le savait.

Il pouvait le cacher au monde, mais pas a eux.

Il savait que la peur dirait a la santé que tout ça l'éloignait de la vie.

Mais il savait aussi que sa raison irait beaucoup mieux maintenant qu'il se l'avouait, et que la prudence en serait rassuré.

Tout reprenait sa place pendant qu'il s'endormait dans les bras de sa fantaisie.

Il savait maintenant qu'il devait la vivre la nuit. Et laisser le jour a la réalité, gardant l'espoir comme seule vérité.

Mais il avait besoin d'encore un jour, seulement un de plus.

A se perdre dans le rêve, a flirter avec l'imaginaire. A vivre d'illusion.

Seulement un jour de plus a l'aimer passionnément.

Seulement un seul.


	8. Chapitre 8 : Le prince indécis

**L'ultime chapitre...**

 **"Le rêveur a pris conscience qu'il dort, mais ne veut pas quitter ses draps.**

 **L'aventure ne fait que commencer, mais il croit pouvoir jongler entre le rêve et la réalité."**

 **Vous en avez marre des métaphores chelou ? Et bien, en voilà encore ! xDDD**

 **L'intro m'as été treeeees fortement inspiré par la chanson Sunadokei (traduire "Poignée de sable" ) Du groupe japonais L'Arc~en~Ciel. Puisque même le nom du groupe me rappelle ce que je tente de raconter avec cette histoire.**

 **xD Désolé pour les fautes, je n'ai pas pris le temps de corriger... Et certainement que je changerais quelques passages de la fiction, quand je le ferais :p Vu que cette fin ne me semble pas assez complète, ni assez bien décrite.**

 **J'espère tout de même qu'elle plaira ^^**

 **Sur ce. Je tire ma révérence ;) en vous rappelant que la suite se passera dans Luna's Travel :'D Parce que non, ceci n'est pas une fin, mais un début.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 :**

 **Le Prince indécis**

 **L'avènement d'un nouveau roi ?**

 _Ce rêve... Il le connaissait._

 _Cette plage, ce soleil si doux qui l'embrassait de sa chaleur et l'eau qui miroitait sous ses rayons... À perte de vue._

 _Il avait imploré les dieux, et ceux-ci ne faisaient que tomber le sable des cieux._

 _Ce sable chaud sous ses pieds, qui s'égrainait entre ses mains tremblantes._

 _Ce symbole même du temps qui lui fut accordé et dont il ne réussissait qu'a saisir le présent au creux de sa paume..._

 _À ses côtés, son ange avait pris ses traits. Ceux de son ami qui l'irradiait de sa présence solaire. De cette chaleur qui ne pouvait cacher sa fragilité..._

 _Il était tel une larme attendant de tomber._

 _Celle que l'on pourrait souffler, effacer du bout des doigts. Celle qui pourrait s'enterrer dans le sable, laissant l'aube d'un nouveau jour la surplomber de sa prestance et effacer de sa nouvelle lumière, les promesses qui l'ont fait chuter._

 _Il aurait pourtant aimé que ces moments soient a jamais._

 _Rien d'autre qu'être assis là à ses côtés, puisqu'il était désormais son tout._

 _Se perdre dans ce labyrinthe mental et regarder ensemble le paysage ce faner dans le noir le plus complet._

 _Compter les grains de l'érosion de son passé, que le vent de la mer finissait de souffler._

 _Et déterrer chaque jour ce qui s'enseveli sous le sable de l'oubli._

 _Juste fermer les yeux et accepter cette fin cruelle... Sachant que la joie sollicitera des tragédies et que les sourires s'effondreront sous cette fausse paix. Blessant ce qui lui est chère, au profit de quelque chose d'autre._

 _Il était temps de faire face a cette vie que le temps faisait poussière, et de l'amener à l'eau, cette étendue d'infini aux profondeurs insoupçonnés._

 _Cette matière insaisissable qu'il lui fallait traverser pour enfin comprendre où il devait se rendre._

 _Cette fin qui le terrifiait..._

* * *

C'était le dernier jour de festival auquel ils auraient droit et Noctis se réveilla avec Prompto entre les bras.

Le chambellan et le bouclier n'étaient pus là, mais il ne s'en formalisa pas.

C'était étrange d'admirer le blond dormir. Lui qui était toujours réveillé avant lui. Mais certainement qu'il n'avait pas pu fermer l'œil de la nuit en pensant à la réaction des plus âgés, a la vue de leur proximité.

Le photographe, qui ne se gênait pas pour les accolades et les claques aux fesses, en temps normal, se souciait maintenant d'un simple câlin ? Alors même qu'ils étaient tout aussi près quand ils dormaient sous la tente ?

Ces règles comportementales lui semblaient bien ridicules, aujourd'hui...

Il rit sous cette pensé et fit alors ce qu'il n'avait encore jamais fait.

Réveiller son ami avec un baisé.

Le blond y répondit, encore somnolant. Puis prenant conscience du lieu où ils étaient, repoussa le brun et regarda derrière celui-ci.

- _ **WOW ! Mais ça va pas la tête ?! T'es devenu fou ?!**_ Le blond, paniqué, expira tout de même en réalisant qu'ils étaient seuls.

 _ **-Pourquoi tu t'en fais tellement ? C'est pas comme s'il y avait quoi que ce soit de mal.**_

 _ **-Je pense pas qu'ils soient très d'accord, si tu veux mon avis**_. Il parlait des deux autres amis, bien entendu.

 _ **-J'en ai rien a battre. C'est pas leur affaire.**_ Répondit le prince, les sourcils froncés.

 _ **-C'est mon affaire a moi, si j'ai pas envie que tu affiche publiquement le fait qu'on soit ensemble!**_

 _ **-On est ensemble ?**_ Noctis lui offrit un regard mi interrogateur, mi enjôleur.

 _ **-Je... T'es le pire, putain !**_ Le blond se couvrit la bouche. Lui-même étonné d'avoir était aussi grossier.

 _ **-Prom... On va devoir partir aujourd'hui, Gladius l'a déjà rabâché toute la journée, hier. On passe tout notre temps ensemble. On dors tous ensemble. Tu penses vraiment qu'on peut le cacher ?**_ Soupira le brun en attrapant le bras de son ami, de façon a ce qu'ils cesse de cacher son visage.

 _ **-Je sais pas... Je sais plus. On va aller a Altissia, tu vas retrouver Luna.**_ La voix de Prompto se cassa et il essaya de reprendre, tant bien que mal. _**J'me suis dit que je te s'rais plus... Nécessaire.**_

 _ **-Mais tu me prends pour quelle sorte d'enfoiré ?!**_ Explosa le prince en se levant d'un bond.

 _ **-J'ai pas dis ça comme ça !**_

 _ **-Et ben, c'est tout ce que je comprends ! Je t'utilise pas comme substitut, merde !**_ Il commença a marcher dans la chambre, pendant que son ami se levait a son tour, le suivant des yeux.

 _ **-Noctis, s'il te plaît. Réalise un peu ce que tu dis... Tu peux pas te montrer devant ta fiancé et lui dire calmement "Salut! Désolé, mais le mariage, là... C'est pas possible." Et t'imagine le bruit que ça ferait si les civiles le savaient ? Je te rappelle que tout Eos ait au courant des terme du contrat. Et même si tout ça est tombé...Tout le monde sait que la porte-parole de la paix est amoureuse du prince d'Insomnia. Sa robe est en photo sur tous les journaux, comme l'emblème même du jour ou tout ça aurait pu finir. Ils rêvent tous qu'elle le devienne d'ici peu !**_ Le tireur attrapa l'autre garçon pour le tourné vers lui. Mais l'autre évita son regard.

 _ **-Et elle le deviendras certainement.**_ Se contentât-il de dire en regardant le sol.

 _ **-...Bien, au moins clair.**_ Prompto se détourna et reprit d'une voix tremblante. _**Qu'est ce que veux qu'on soit quoi, a la fin ? Des amants cachés, mais pas trop non plus ? C'est... RAAAAAH !**_

 _ **-J'en sais rien. Pour l'instant, je veux seulement être avec toi... Les obligations, j'ai l'habitude de faire avec.**_

 _ **-Sauf que ça n'as rien a voir avec le fait d'habiter dans un appartement luxueux de ta propre ville en étant surveillé par tes gardes attitrés, Noct !**_

 _ **-Je sais bien...** _Souffla le prince, le regard toujours planté au planché.

 _ **-Noctis... Je t'ai juré de rester a tes côtés, temps que tu veuilles de moi.**_ Reprit Prompto en essayant de se calmer.

 _ **-Je veux pas de ton rôle de lame royale. Je veux ton temps personnel.**_ Le brun leva les yeux vers l'artilleur.

 _ **-Tu le sais que j'ai promis ça en tant qu'ami. Mon temps personnel, il t'est dédié.**_ La confession fit briller les yeux du blond.

 _ **-Et le mien, a toi. Pour ce qui est de mon statut, de mes obligations, c'est autre chose. Mais j'crois que tu sais parfaitement ce que j'en pense.**_

 _ **-C'est le mot... Mais je comprends toujours pas où tu veux en venir. Ça fait déjà longtemps que tu voyages incognito. Va falloir revenir a "tes veilles habitudes" et finir ce que t'a commencé. De toute façon, c'est ça, ou la mort. Gladio, il en est capable...**_

 _ **-Gladio n'a pas son mot a dire. Pas tant que j'accomplis mon devoir.**_

 _ **-Ouais... Faut que tu comprennes un truc, mon pote. Je reste avec toi en temps que garde, en temps qu'ami. Tu as envie de lui mentir ? Très bien, se sera sans moi !**_ _ **Du moins, dés que t'auras épouser Dame Lunafreya...**_ _ **Mon rôle restera de veiller sur ta vie, c'est tout.**_

 _ **-... Ce mariage n'est qu'un arrangement, tu le sais.**_

 _ **-Juste, une question. Pourquoi le respecter, si au final, tu veux pas d'elle ? J'pense pas que le mensonge soit l'image qu'elle se fait de la paix, Noct.**_

 _ **-... Je sais. J'essaie juste de trouver une issue.**_

 _ **-Mais oui oui oui, bien sûr ! Y'as pas d'issue, mon gars. Tu te maris avec elle pour enjailler la foule, c'est tout. Je jouerais pas sur ce terrain là.**_ Conclu le tireur en se essayant de sortir de la pièce.

 _ **-Prompto...**_

 _ **-Je dis pas que je me désiste pour autant, fais pas cette tête... Je reste ton pote.**_

 _ **-... Je peux te demander ce jour, au moins ? Temps qu'on est ici ?**_

Prompto se contenta de se retourner pour le regarder dans les yeux, un moment qui leurs paru tout deux une éternité, avant de l'enlacer avec force.

De ce genre de contact qui transmet tous les sentiments, celui qui fait trembler, celui qui serre le cœur en lui disant "Je t'aime, mais.." .

Et Noctis serra les poings, défait.

Pourquoi était-il si compliqué de s'en tenir a ses idées quand sa fantaisie entrait en jeu ?!

Il savait parfaitement que son ami n'aurait jamais accepté cette condition, mais il avait tenté... Et certainement qu'il n'accepterait pas non plus qu'il laisse son devoir de roi pour rester juste ici, avec lui. Où juste là-bas, qu'importe.

Ce monde avait-il réellement une limite ?

Il y avait encore quelque chose qui l'empêchait de tout comprendre, de tout appréhender... La colère ?

Il n'avait pas envie de l'affronter, pas maintenant.

Cette rage était sa déchéance, autant que l'espoir était sa vie. Mais lui, en toute conscience, n'avait qu'envie de les fuir tout deux.

Et si maintenant sa fantaisie le poussait a épouser la vie... Il devrait l'écouter ?

Et qu'en penseraient sa prudence et sa raison ?

Et pourquoi gâcher ce dernier jour de repos a essayer de patiner sur de la gelée de Dolce ?!

L'indécision était presque risible, quand elle atteignait ce pic de gravité.

Noctis ravala des larmes de rage, et attrapa les cheveux de son ami, l'embrassant avec une violence soudaine qui surprit le photographe. Néanmoins, ce dernier comprit. Et n'hésita pas a y répondre avec autant de tendresse qu'il en était capable.

Le contraste entre son état de trouble intérieur, noir et opaque, et le réconfort presque solaire que son ami essayait de lui endiguer, était plus que flagrant.

Renforçant leurs airs de rêveur prit dans son propre cauchemar, auquel sa pure imagination tentait sans succès de redonner des couleurs.

S'il était le ciel de la nuit, avait-il droit de voir le jour l'éclairer ?

Et pourquoi avait-il pensé pouvoir amener le soleil dans sa nuit et sa lune au jour sans qu'aucun ne se trouble ? Était-il aussi idiot ?

Les questions n'arrêteraient jamais de le tourmenter... Alors, peut-être qu'il devrait juste arrêter... Mais arrêter quoi ? Où étaient-ils, au final ?

Il se devait d'avancer, quoiqu'il advienne. Quoiqu'il arrive a ce qu'il abandonne sur son chemin...

Espérant ne pas se perdre dans la folie qu'engendreront ses pertes.

* * *

Le reste de la matinée se passa sans accrocs et les deux plus âgés ne pipèrent mot de ce qu'ils avaient vu le matin même, se contentant d'être présent et souriant.

Mangeant au restaurant du marché de Partellum, et allant échanger leurs médailles au parc de Pellgar, tous ensemble.

Comme au jour précédent, il prit un triste plaisir a apprécier cette communion qu'ils avaient. Cet étrange sentiment d'apaisement et de sécurité que ces trois amis lui procuraient.

Puis avant que l'après-midi n'arrive, il emporta Prompto aux sommets des bâtiments. S'installant cote a cote, les pieds dans le vide, comme ils en avaient prit l'habitude.

Ils se regardèrent encore dans les yeux sans rien dire, se rendant compte que l'heure était venue de mettre un terme a ce curieux scénario.

Une larme tomba et scintilla sous les rayons du soleil, avant de s'écraser sur les pavés ardents, s'évaporant.

Des doigts se cherchèrent et s'entremêlèrent avant qu'un adieu n'apparaisse dans leurs iris troublées.

Un dernier baiser ? pourquoi pas.

Une ultime parole ? ça ne changera rien.

Puisque tout était clair, puisqu'ils s'aimeraient toujours, malgré tout.

Ils descendirent de leur perchoir quand l'après-midi fut passé, comme des enfants qui rentrent goûter.

Heureux d'avoir passé tout ce temps a s'amuser, mais si triste que ce soit déjà terminé.

Tous ôtèrent leurs costumes d'assassins, avant que Noctis ne prenne le volant de la Régalia.

Le vent ébouriffa un peu plus ses cheveux et calma la chaleur constante que sa peau avait subit dans la ville. Il ne put s'empêcher de tourner son regard vers son ami, pendant qu'ils franchissaient l'entrée Nord de la ville.

De ce qui a partir de maintenant, deviendrait son plus précieux souvenir.

Prompto s'était mit a prendre des photos du paysage qui défilait entre les arcades de pierres du tunnel et se retourna vers lui en sentant son regard. Il lui sourit, puis le photographia.

 _Seul l'avenir pourra dire ce qu'il est advenu de cette tragique histoire. Mais le rêveur semblait prêt a accepter son cruel destin, temps qu'il pourra tourner son regard vers eux et leurs offrir sa confiance, sans limite aucune._

 _Abandonner sa passion, pour qu'elle ne devienne qu'un souvenir, ô combien chéri._  
 _Se souvenir chaque jour de tout ce qu'elle lui auras appris sur lui-même et du réconfort qu'elle lui a donné._  
 _Se souvenir chaque jour pour ne pas l'oublier, mais la laisser dans son dos pour mieux avancer._  
 _Laisser l'imaginaire aux rêves et rouler vers la réalité qui s'effrite, puis naviguer sur les eaux de la vie pour quitter cette éternité a l'autre rive._

 _Laisser la conscience s'éveiller_.


End file.
